Classmate
by Li-chan-cchi
Summary: Edward et Alphonse se retrouvent contraints d'aller étudier dans un lycée . Une première pour eux . En chemin , ils rencontrent un élève de leur lycée avec lequel Ed sent que le courant ne passe pas ... Et pour le plus grand malheur d'Ed , il se trouve que ce garçon est lui aussi en terminale ... rating T par sécurité .
1. Prologue

**Deuxième fanfiction sur le couple Edvy (oui , j'adore ce couple autant que le Zosan ) . La première était courte mais celle-ci devrait faire ... Un dizaine de chapitres ? Au moins ...**

**Cette fanfic ne se déroule pas dans le monde de FMA mais dans un univers parallèle et c'est une schoolfic.**

**Sinon , les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Même si on m'a offert un joli pot avec un palmier dedans .. Et oui , le palmier c'est Vyvy ! ( il a même essayé de me tuer ... Avec l'aide de Law ... )**

**Aussi , je ne sais absolument pas comment cette fanfiction va tourner : je l'ai commencée 3 ou 4 ans auparavant et je vais donc la continuer sans me souvenir de ce que je voulais faire ...**

**Sur ce , bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Par une belle matinée d'automne , Edward Elric et son petit frère, Alphonse Elric , s'étaient levés de bonne heure . Pourquoi ? Car ils allaient tous les deux intégrer un nouveau lycée . En fait , le mot "nouveau" n'était pas vraiment approprié : ils n'avaient jamais suivi de cours dans une école . Leur tuteur , Roy Mustang , leur avait toujours donné cours mais , depuis qu'il avait eu une promotion , il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de s'occuper d'eux et avait décidé de les envoyer dans un lycée . Il avait cependant sélectionné un lycée privé et , qui plus est , réservé aux garçons .

Alors qu'Alphonse était prêt depuis plus d'une demi-heure et préparait le déjeuner , Edward regardait son uniforme . C'était un uniforme comme on en voyait souvent mais il ne plaisait pas du tout à Edward .

Si l'idée d'aller dans un lycée plaisait à son petit frère , lui n'était pas plus emballé que ça . Il enfila quand même son uniforme après avoir entendu les menaces d'Al qui lui avait promis de ne rien lui donner à manger s'il ne descendait pas tout de suite avec son uniforme .

Après avoir déjeuné , ils prirent leurs sacs et partirent pour le lycée . C'était leur premier jour et ils allaient donc assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture et à la répartition des élèves dans les classes . Alphonse était en seconde et Ed , lui , était maintenant en terminale ... Du moins , d'après leur niveau scolaire puisque qu'Alphonse n'avait que quinze ans et Ed seize .

Dans les rues , tout le monde les dévisageait , ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Edward :

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à nous dévisager comme ça , hein ?

- Ne fait pas attention à eux , Ed ...

Ne pas faire attention à tous ces regards était plus facile à dire qu'à faire . Ed avait une certaine envie de sauter au cou des passants et de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient à les dévisager comme ça . Surtout quand un passant eu la mauvaise idée de qualifier Edward de "petit" . Al avait dû à ce moment là retenir son frère pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le malheureux passant qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse .

- Alphonse , lâche moi !

- Je crois pas que tu devrais le lâcher , il risquerait de sauter au cou de n'importe qui ... fit une voix derrière eux .

Ed et Al s'était retournés pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix . C'était un garçon de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans , de longs cheveux noirs-verts et un uniforme du même lycée que ceux des frères Elric .

- Hé bien , hé bien , je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant ... Vous seriez les petits nouveaux dont le vieux parlait hier ... Les frères Elric ? ... Oh , je ne me suis pas présenté , c'est vrai . Je m'appelle Envy et vous ?

- Alphonse .

- ...

N'ayant pas de réponses de la part d'Edward , Envy s'approcha un peu plus de lui .

- O'chibi-chan , c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il à nouveau .

- Qui est petit ici ?! Et puis , je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai mon nom ! dit Ed en faisant de grands gestes qui firent reculer Envy .

- Bon , tant pis , je m'en fous un peu de vos prénoms en fait , c'était juste par politesse . Je vous conseille juste de ne pas traîner pour ne pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie d'ouverture ...

Et sur ces mots , Envy parti et disparu au coin de la rue .

- Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ?! Je vais-

- Ed , on n'a pas le temps , faut qu'on y aille aussi sinon on va être en retard !

Edward ne put protester plus longtemps et ils se dirigèrent vers leur lycée en accélérant le pas , histoire de ne pas arriver en retard dès leur premier jour .

Une fois arriver au lycée , ils demandèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle ou se déroulait la cérémonie d'ouverture . Celle d'Alphonse était dans la salle de théâtre alors que celle d'Edward se déroulait dans le gymnase . Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté vers les salles indiquées .

Ed s'assit au fond de la salle en espérant être seul quelques instants . Il n'avait pas envie d'étudier dans un lycée . Il préférait le calme qui régnait chez lui et était sûr qu'il allait trouver cette école bruyante . Et ce présentiment fut confirmé quand les terminales entrèrent dans le gymnase .

Heureusement pour lui , la cérémonie commença dès que tous les élèves furent assis , ce qui ramena le calme dans la salle .

Le discours du directeur dura une dizaine de minutes puis la répartition dans les classes commença . Ed se retrouva dans la classe de terminale 4 , une classe avec des élèves qui , comme Edward avaient pris l'option science et des élèves de l'option littérature .

Alors que le professeur continuait d'appeler les noms des élèves de terminale 4 , Edward reconnu le garçon qui les avaient abordé plus tôt . Il pria pour que celui-ci ne soit pas dans sa classe et ... Dieu n'entendit pas sa prière : Envy était le dernier nom que le professeur avait appelé pour la classe d'Edward .

Edward sentait déjà que l'année risquait d'être des plus pénible ...

* * *

**Voilà ! Faire porter un uniforme à Envy , fait ! Traiter Envy de palmier et faire en sorte qu'il appelle Ed "O'chibi-chan" , fait ! Mettre Edward et Envy dans la même classe , fait ! Donc , il me reste ... à écrire le chapitre 1 ...**

**Envy : Ca , c'est pas gagné ...**

**Moi : Hé ! Je bosse dur sur la fanfiction pour le moment ! La preuve , j'ai déjà toutes les idées pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Envy : Ouais ... Sauf que tu passe ton temps à regarder des dramas et des animes au lieu d'écrire ta fanfic .**

**Moi : Oh , commence pas toi ! Sinon , tu retourneras dans ton pot de fleur , menotté et ligoté ! **

**Envy : Oublie pas que Law est de mon côté .**

**Moi : Il est avec Doffy , compte pas sur lui ! **

**Envy : Et qu'est ce qu'il fait avec ce "Doffy" ?**

**Moi : Quelque chose d'interdit au moins de 18 ans ... A propos , Ed est dans ta chambre ... Je dis ça , je dis rien ...**

**Envy : Edo ! Attend moi ! J'arriiiiiive ! * Cours vers sa chambre ***

**Moi : Sauvée par le nain ...**

**Edward ( depuis la chambre de vyvy ) : Je . Suis . Pas . Petit ! **

**Moi : Ouais , ouais ...**

**Bon , rendez-vous au prochain chapitre **

**Bye~ ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Super-productivité powaaaa ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant écrit en 24 heures ! ( Prologue + Chap 1 de cette fanfiction et " L'Arbre de l'Amûûûr" ) Et tout ça parce que j'ai pas envie d'étudier pour mon examen d'Espagnol ...**

**Enfin , voilà le chapitre 1 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Le présentiment d'Edward s'était révélé correct . Cette année allait être des plus pénible et pour cause : non seulement Envy était dans sa classe mais en plus , ils étaient assis un à côté de l'autre . Et le comble , c'était que les professeurs les avaient mis ensemble pour les travaux de groupe .

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les frères Elric avaient commencé à étudier au lycée . Et ça faisait une semaine qu'Envy passait tout son temps libre à ennuyer Edward . Ils en étaient même venu aux mains dès le troisième jour et s'était pris un avertissement avec la promesse que , s'ils recommençaient , ils auraient droit à une semaine de retenue ensemble .

Al , lui , s'était retrouvé dans une classe assez cool : tout le monde s'entendait bien et l'avait accueillit chaleureusement .

Le week-end était enfin là et Edward aurait pu se reposer si ...

*Ring Ring Ring ... Ring Ring Ring ...*

-Allo ...

- O'Chibi-chan ! Je te réveille ? Tu sais qu'il est 9 h du matin ? Et tu te souviens qu'on a un travail de groupe à faire pour histoire ?

- Putain ! Espèce de sale palmier psychopathe ! Pourquoi , pourquoi tu me sonne , un samedi , à 9 h du matin ?!

- Désolé Edo ... Je savais pas que tu dormais tard le week-end ...

- Comme tout adolescent normal ... Attend ... Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

- J'ai dit à ton petit frère qu'on avait un travail de groupe à faire mais que je ne pouvais pas te contacter parce que t'avais refusé de me donner ton numéro et il me l'a tout de suite donné .

- Bordel , c'est pas pour rien si j'ai refusé de te donner mon numéro ...

- Enfin , ça mis à part , on fait comment pour le travail ?

- Comment ça , on fait comment ?

- Bah , si c'est un travail de groupe , faut le faire ensemble et j'ai pas du tout envie de le faire par téléphone ...

- ...

- O'chibi-chan ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça , espèce de stupide palmier !

- Donc , on fait quoi ? Faut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ou demain pour faire le travail ...

- Aujourd'hui , comme ça c'est fait , et ensuite je peux t'oublier jusque lundi ...

- Et on fait ça chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi , comme ça y a des témoins si t'essaies de me tuer comme l'autre jour ...

- Edo , t'avais qu'a pas m'ennuyer ... Bon , envoie moi ton adresse par message . On se voit dans une heure .

Sur ces mots , Envy raccrocha . Edward envoya , à contre coeur , son adresse à Envy et alla ensuite prendre une douche et s'habiller avant que son camarade de classe ne vienne .

A dix heure , Envy était devant la porte du blondinet . Blondinet qui resta choqué quand il vit la tenue d'Envy : Tee-shirt blanc , une veste en cuir noire et un pantalon noir moulant .

- Oye ! Tu compte me laisser dehors ?

- Ah ... Euh , non , entre ...

Envy entra dans l'appartement des frères Elric . Leur tuteur avait un appartement à côté de son lieu de travail et ne revenait que lors des vacances et parfois le week-end .

Ils commencèrent leur devoir mais , après seulement dix minutes , ils étaient déjà en désaccord . Al , réveillé par le bruit , descendit juste à temps pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer .

Après les avoir sévèrement réprimandés ( c'est qu'il sais se faire respecter Al ) , Al parti faire des courses et leur promis qu'il ne leur donnerai rien à manger s'ils bougeaient seulement de leurs chaises ... Cette menace suffit à les fixer sur leurs chaises et à les faire s'entendre .

Après une heure de travail , ils avaient fait plus de la moitié du travail et décidèrent de faire une pause .

Ed proposa , le plus gentillement possible , à boire à son "invité" qui demanda un thé .

- Du thé ? Je sais pas en faire moi .

- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à faire , crevette ...

- Crevette ? C'est moi que tu traite de crevette ?

- Qui d'autre ? Enfin , t'énerves pas sinon ton frère te donnera rien à manger et je tiens pas à présenter le travail seul ...

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Rien ... Et si tu veux du thé , faudra le faire toi même ...

- Non , c'est toi qui va le faire mais je vais t'aider .

Envy se leva et se plaça derrière Edward . Ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Envy qui souriait ...

- Donc , premièrement , tu prends le thé ...

- Comme si je savais pas ... Me prend pas pour un idiot non plus !

- Mais non ! Loin de moi cette idée !

Envy expliqua donc à Edward comment faire du thé , en se moquant parfois du fait qu'il ne sache pas en faire .

Quand Al rentra dans l'appartement , il fut surpris de voir qu'Edward et Envy travaillaient sérieusement . Peut être qu'il devrait plus souvent utiliser la menace du " je te donnerai rien à manger si ... "

A midi et demi , le binôme avait fini leur travail . Alphonse proposa à Envy de rester dîner avec eux mais celui-ci refusa car il devait aller travailler et partit , non sans , au préalable , promis à Edward de l'étriper s'ils n'avaient pas au moins un 16/20 à leur travail .

Dès qu'Envy fut sorti , Ed remonta dans sa chambre , se remit en pyjama et alla se recoucher .

Il dormit jusqu'à 17 h quand Al le réveilla pour lui annoncer que Roy allait arriver .

Effectivement , une dizaine de minutes plus tard , Roy était dans le salon de l'appartement en train de se foutre d'Edward parce qu'Alphonse avait parlé de leur première semaine de cours et , par conséquent , de leur rencontre avec Envy et du fait qu'il soit le binôme d'Edward pour toute l'année .

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et Roy repartit vers 22h parce qu'il avait du travail en retard et qu'il devait absolument le faire pour lundi .

Alphonse et Edward restèrent encore pendant deux heures devant la télévision avant d'aller se coucher .

Le lendemain , Edward se réveilla à 14 h ( oui , il dort beaucoup ) . Il prit les notes qu'il avait écrites avec Envy la veille et commença à les étudier .

Après deux heures , il connaissait ses notes par coeur et décida donc de faire une pause et d'aller se promener .

Il prit un carnet de feuilles blanches , des crayons et une gomme puis sorti de chez lui pour aller au parc .

Une fois arrivé là , il commença à dessiner le paysage , les oiseaux et les fleurs . Il était tellement absorbé par ses dessins qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand un curieux passa sa tête au dessus des épaules du blond pour regarder ses dessins .

- Je savais pas que tu savais dessiner , crevette .

Ed , ayant oublié où il était , sursauta . Il se retourna ensuite et vu que c'était juste Envy .

- Je savais pas non plus que t'étais peureux ...

- Je suis pas peureux ! J'étais juste surpris ...

- Mouais ... Enfin , ils sont magnifiques tes dessins . dit Envy en feuilletant les dessins qu'Edward avait fait tomber .

- Rend moi ça !

- Tiens , je vais pas les manger tes dessins ...

Il rendit les dessins à Edward et celui-ci put remarquer les multiples traces de coupures sur les mains du garçon .

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes mains ?

- Oh ! Tu t'inquiète pour moi , O'chibi-chan ? demanda Envy avec un grand sourire .

- Même pas en rêve !

- Alors , c'est juste de la curiosité ...

- Ouais ...

- J'ai pas envie de te répondre ... Ca ne te regarde pas de toutes façons .

- Bah , comme tu disais , c'est juste de la curiosité donc je m'en fout que tu me le dise ou pas .

Et sur ces mots , Ed partit laissant Envy seul .

* * *

**Voila donc le chapitre 1 , j'avoue qu'il est cours mais bon ... Pour le chapitre 2 , faudra attendre ... 1 semaine ? 1 mois ? Ou peut être qu'il sera écrit pour demain ... **

**Law : Non , je crois pas ... Tu l'as dit toi même , tu tiens jamais tes délais ...**

**Moi : Nah nah nah ... **

**Law : Tu veux que je te découpe ? **

**Moi : Non merci , je passe mon tour ! **

**Sinon , Clockie m'a envoyé Ghirahim ( Pour ceux qui savent pas qui c'est , marquez " Zelda Ghirahim " sur votre moteur de recherche ... ) pour m'aider avec Vyvy mais ... Ils se sont mis à parler de fringues hyper moulants et sexy puis ils ont parlé de trucs interdits au moins de 18 ans ... Seulement ... Ed est arrivé et Ghirahim a voulu lui faire des trucs interdits aux moins de 18 ans ( Ed : Il a essayé de me violer ! ) alors Vyvy il était pas content et il lui a sauté au cou ... Ce spectacle a l'air d'amuser Law ... ( Law : C'est très divertissant ! ) **

**Sinon , je crois que mes chatons sont fous ... Ils sont en train de bouffer du papier ... Et des boites en carton ...**

**Envy : Ce sont tes chats en même temps ...**

**Moi : Oh , t'es là toi ? T'as fini avec Ghim ? **

**Envy : Oui , Law l'a ensuite découpé et réassemblé en petits morceaux et puis je l'ai mis dans une caisse pour le renvoyer à Clockie par la poste ... D'ailleurs , je te rend ton porte-feuille . **

**Law : Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer mon art .**

**Moi : Pas sûre ... Hé ! Attend un peu ! T'as payé avec mon argent ? **

**Envy : Ben oui , j'ai pas d'argent moi ...**

**Moi : ... **

**Sur ce , bye bye ! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Bon , je l'avais dit , je l'ai fait ! Le chapitre 2 le lendemain du chapitre 1 ! **

**Je crois que j'ai cassé Envy ( Envy : ... Moi : Envy ! Envy : ... Moi : Vyvy !  Envy : ... Moi : Vous voyez , il réagit pas ... ).**

** Sinon , on va savoir pourquoi Vyvy a des traces de coupures aux doigts et il va pas être content de le savoir ... ( Envy : ... ) **

**Sur ce ... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Après être revenu du parc , Ed était rentré , avait mangé et était ensuite monté dans sa chambre . Le fait qu'Envy n'ai pas voulu assouvir sa curiosité l'avait fortement irrité .

Le lendemain , Edward était de mauvaise humeur . Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il allait voir Envy pendant plus de huit heures . Et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas .

Les frères Elric avaient remarqué qu'un bus scolaire passait juste à côté de chez eux . Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre le bus plutôt que d'aller au lycée à pied , ce qui leur permettait d'éviter d'être dévisagé par des passants .

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune idée du "pourquoi ? " ils se faisaient dévisager comme ça . Al avait bien essayé de questionner les élèves de sa classe mais ils ne lui avaient rien répondu de concret mais s'accordaient tous sur le fait que c'était sûrement à propos de l'école .

Ils montèrent dans le bus et qui est-ce qu'ils virent ? Envy bien sûr ! A cet instant , Edward regretta d'avoir pris le bus .

- O'chibi-chan ! Ohayou ! Ohayou Al !

- Ohayou Envy .

- Le palmier ...

- Quelle façon de dire bonjour ... Sinon , prêt pour l'exposé ? N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ...

- Oui je suis prêt mais c'est pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit , c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvais points dès la deuxième semaine de cours ... Déjà que je me suis fait remarquer à cause de toi ...

- Dis , c'était pas un peu ta faute aussi ? Moi je ne faisais que t'ennuyer un peu et toi tu m'as sauté au cou ...

- Ah ! Et donc , d'après toi c'est moi qui -

- Nii-san , on ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir ...

Et joignant les paroles aux gestes , Alphonse tira Edward derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'Envy .

- Al , t'aurais pu me laisser continuer , je lui aurai cloué le bec !

- Pour que vous en veniez encore aux mains et que vous ayez tous les deux des heures de retenue ?

- Et qu'est ce que ça me ferait quelques heures de retenue , hein ?

- Rien , rien mais t'as oublié que tu serais avec lui pendant les retenues et que par conséquent tu le resterais encore plus avec lui ?

- Ca , j'y avais pas pensé ... Faudra que je fasse attention à l'avenir ...

Le bus démarra enfin et une demie heure plus tard , ils étaient au lycée . Les frères Elric se dirigèrent vers leurs bâtiments respectifs et Ed , qui désirait rejoindre sa classe le plus vite possible , fut arrêté par Envy .

- Hé , O'chibi-chan ! Attend moi au moins !

- Stupide palmier ... murmura Edward .

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi je devrais t'attendre ? demanda Edward en accélérant .

Envy rattrapa cependant très vite Edward ( avoir de longues jambes , c'est utile ) et attrapa le bras du blondinet .

- Dis , t'es fâché contre moi ?

- Premièrement , lâche moi ! cria Edward

- Ok ...

- Ensuite , je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais fâché contre toi , ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps ...

- Tant mieux ! Alors , comme le cours d'histoire est dans l'après-midi , on n'a qu'à passer notre temps de midi ensemble pour réviser .

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tant que t'y est , on n'a qu'à choisir les mêmes clubs et rentrer ensemble tout les soirs ...

- Non , juste le temps de midi pour étudier ... A moins que-

- Ok pour le temps de midi mais tu m'ennuie pas pendant toute la journée !

- Ok , crevette .

- Et arrête de me donner des surnoms bizarres ...

- Ca , je promets pas d'arrêter .

La sonnerie retentit et les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours .

* * *

La matinée se passa sans problèmes : Envy n'ennuya pas Edward et ne déclencha donc pas de cris et de bagarres .

A midi trente , la sonnerie retentit annonçant la pause de midi . Envy se planta devant le banc d'Edward et une fois le blondinet levé , il le tira à sa suite et monta sur le toit .

- Envy ! Premièrement , on n'a pas le droit de venir sur le toit et deuxièmement , j'ai rien à manger et j'ai la dalle !

- J'avais prévu le coup !

Envy posa le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui et en sorti ... Des bento .

- Bento ? Attend , les traces de coupures sur tes doigts c'est -

- Tais toi et manges !

- Avoue que t'avais tout prévu depuis hier ...

- ...

- Alors ?

- Manges ou je reprend le bento ...

- Ok , je mange !

Ed mangea son bento à la vitesse de l'écair . Il se demanda quand même comment Envy qui , au vu des coupures sur ses doigts , n'avait jamais cuisiné pouvait faire de si bons plats .

- Dis , le palmier ...

- Bon , on révise ?

- Ah , euh ... ok .

Apparemment , Envy voulait à tout pris éviter le sujet .

Ils étudièrent donc ensemble leur exposé puis retournèrent en classe pour suivre leur cours de l'après midi .

* * *

En fin de cours , le professeur d'histoire leur donna leurs points d'exposé et comme ils avaient eu tout juste un 16/20 , Envy recommença à ennuyer Edward et à lui donner des surnoms bizarres .

Edward fut soulagé quand Envy ne monta pas dans le bus et qu'il parti à pied , disant qu'il devait aller travailler .

Et en parlant de travail , Ed allait devoir en trouver un aussi : Roy avait beau leur payer l'appartement , c'était Al et lui qui payaient les courses . Et l'argent commençait à manquer .

Ainsi , une fois arrivé chez lui , Ed regarda les petites annonces dans l'espoir de trouver un job d'étudiant . Et il en trouva un :

" Recherchons étudiant pour nous aider dans notre restaurant " le manoir de Dante " en semaine et pendant le samedi . Tel : 0********* "

Edward s'empressa de téléphoner et fut très heureux quand on lui donna le job sans même lui demander autre chose que son nom . Il n'avait qu'à aller signer le contrat le lendemain soir .

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé un travail aussi vite , il fit ses devoirs , mangea et parti pour le monde des songes .

* * *

Le lendemain , la journée d'Edward fut des plus merveilleuse : Envy était absent . Ed pensa à lui envoyer un message pour savoir pendant combien de temps il ne serait pas là et par conséquent pendant combien de temps il allait être tranquille mais il ne préféra pas lui donner une nouvelle occasion de l'ennuyer et ne le fit pas .

Le soir venu , Ed se rendit au " Manoir de Dante " pour aller signer son contrat .

Le restaurant portait bien son nom : c'était un vrai manoir avec un grand terrain et plein de fleurs .

Ed entra dans le manoir et ne fut pas surpris de l'ambiance qui y régnait : les clients étaient tous sur leur trente-et-un , les serveurs portaient tout des costards , les faisant ressembler à des majors d'homme ( style Sébastian de Black Butler ) et un orchestre jouait une douce mélodie d'ambiance . Ed décida qu'il signerait le contrat quoi qu'il arrive pour travailler dans un environnement pareil .

Une jeune dame aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha d'Edward .

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh , je cherche la gérante . Je l'ai appelée hier pour un job et ...

- Oh ! Tu dois être Edward Elric .

- Euh , oui .

- Mademoiselle Dante t'attend , suis moi .

Edward suivi donc la jeune femme à l'étage et elle lui montra une porte avec un écriteau "direction" dessus .

- C'est là , je te laisse , je dois retourner travailler .

Et la jeune femme partit . Ed frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule .

- Entre Edward .

A cet instant , Edward se demanda comment la porte avait pu s'ouvrir toute seule .

Il entra dans la pièce et se retrouva en face d'un autre jeune femme , la fameuse "mademoiselle Dante" .

- Bonsoir Edward .

- Bonsoir madame ...

- Oh , pas de madame , appelle moi Dante .

- D'accord ...

- Bon , parlons affaires , voilà le contrat , lis le et puis dit moi ce que tu en dit .

Ed prit le contrat et commença à le lire . Il n'avait jamais vu un tel contrat et ce qui le surpris le plus était que les employés pouvaient eux-même faire leurs horaires tant qu'ils gardaient le nombre d'heure imposées dans leur contrat .

Après quelques minutes , Edward posa le contrat . Dante lui demanda s'il voulait changer quelque chose et au lieu de répondre , Ed signa le contrat et demanda quand est-ce qu'il commencerait à travailler .

Dante fut surprise de la prise de décision aussi rapide du jeune homme mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui dit qu'il pourrait commencer dès le lendemain .

Après avoir été présenté au personnel , Ed rentra chez lui et alla directement se coucher , impatient de commencer à travailler .

* * *

Le lendemain , Envy était à nouveau là . Mais Edward ignora toutes ses insultes et remarques si bien qu'Envy se demanda si le blond n'était pas malade .

La journée passa rapidement et après les cours , Ed passa chez lui pour déposer ses affaires , faire ses devoirs et puis partit de bonne heure pour ne pas être en retard au restaurant .

Il arriva là-bas à 18h et son service ne commençait qu'à 18h30 .

- Hé bien Edward , je vois que tu es en avance . dit Dante un sourire aux lèvres .

- Ah , je ...

- Pas besoin de te justifier . En plus , ça tombe bien , je vais pouvoir te présenter un de nos cuisiniers qui n'était pas là hier . Viens , on va en cuisine .

Edward suivit Dante dans les cuisines . Cependant , en voyant le cuisinier , il se dit qu'il faisait certainement un cauchemar .

- Edward , je te présente Envy . Envy , voici Edward , il va travailler avec nous à partir de maintenant pendant un an . Entendez vous bien tous les deux .

Et sur ces mots , Dante partit .

- Hé bien , crevette , faisons du bon travaille ensemble !

A cet instant , le rêve d'Edward de travailler dans ce restaurant se transforma en cauchemar .

* * *

**Alors , alors ? En fait Vyvy est cuisinier dans le resto de Dante et Ed va devoir travailler avec lui ... Donc ils vont se voir touuuuuut le temps ! **

**Envy : De un , tu m'appelles pas "Vyvy" et de deux , pourquoi , pourquoi je suis cuisinier , hein ? Ca ruine ma réputation ! **

**Moi : Tiens , t'es réparé ? Enfin bon , je t'appelle Vyvy si je veux et si je décide que t'es cuisinier , t'es cuisinier point barre ! **

**Envy : Tu vas mourir ! **

**Moi : * se planque derrière Ed qui vient d'arriver * Ed ! Envy veut me tuer ! **

**Ed : 'Spèce de sale palmier psychopathe en mini-jupe moulante ! Laisse l'auteur tranquille ! **

**Envy : Mais Edo ...**

**Ed : Pas de mais et si tu recommences , je viendrai plus dans ta chambre pendant deux semaines ! **

**Envy : Nooooooon ! Excuse-moi ! Excuse moi l'auteur ! **

**Law et moi : Soumis ...**

**Envy : Mais ! Law , pourquoi tu t'y met aussi ?**

**Law : Parce que t'es un soumis ... Sinon , va me faire à manger si tu veux pas que je te découpe .**

**Envy : Oui chef ! **

**Moi : Pour moi aussi ! **

**Envy : Toi , tu peux crever ! **

**Moi : Ils sont tous méchants avec moi alors que je les héberge chez moi ...**

**Dante : Sinon , pourquoi mon manoir s'est-il tranformé en restaurant ?**

**Moi : Parce qu'il me fallait un endroit pour que Vyvy et Edo travaille tout en ajoutant des persos de FMA donc voila ...**

**Dante : Mmm ... Bon , d'accord mais tu payeras des intérêts ...**

**Moi : Des intérêts , quels intérêts ? Attend ! Pars pas ! Dis moi de quels intérêts tu parles ! **

**Sinon , pour ceux qui aime le Edvy , faite un tour sur mon autre fanfic "l'Arbre de l'Aûûûr" ( Moi: non , ce n'est pas moi qui ai trouvé le titre ... Envy : Non , c'est la psychopathe qui avait envoyé Ghim qui l'a trouvé ... ) **

**Sur ce , on se voit au prochain chapitre ! Bye ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà ! Hé oui , j'enchaîne les chapitres pour ceux qui lisent jusqu'au bout . D'ailleurs , hier je parlais avec une amie et on a prévu d'écrire une fanfiction ensemble mais on sait pas encore sur quoi ... ( Envy : Pas encore sur Ed et moi ... Moi : Ca risque pas , elle t'aime pas ! Envy : Ah ?! Bon , je la mets sur ma liste de victimes ! Tout le monde m'aime ! Moi : Elle va t'envoyer Shinobu ... D'ailleurs , je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens qui t'aime pas ... Envy : Law ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! Amène Doffy aussi ! Quand à toi , tu regretteras toutes tes paroles ! Moi : Mais oui ... Ed ! Y a Vyvy qu'est méchant ! ) **

**Sinon , je disais que j'avais pas envie d'étudier pour mon examen d'espagnol et j'ai d'ailleurs pas étudier et ... J'ai 30 / 50 ! (Envy : ****Et t'es fière ? Moi : Voui , beaucoup ! )**

**Bon , j'arrête d'étaler ma vie . Voilà le chapitre 3 ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Edward travaillait au restaurant de Dante .

C'était un samedi soir et , comme les autres jours , Edward revenait du restaurant avec Envy sur les talons : ils habitaient en fait dans le même quartier et , comme c'est dangereux de se promener seul la nuit , même pour des garçons , ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rentrer ensemble . Cependant , leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée .

Envy , qui n'avait pas pu ennuyer Edward puisqu'il avait été dans la cuisine toute la soirée , profita du chemin entre le restaurant et l'appartement d'Ed pour rattraper le temps perdu .

- Edo~

- Oui ?

- Je peux venir chez toi ?

- Non .

- Ah ?! Sois pas si froid ! Y a personne chez moi ! J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul !

- Et alors ?

- Bah , tu pourrais au moins compatir à ma situation et me laisser rester chez toi , même cinq minutes !

- Oh , je compatis à ta situation mais je refuse que tu restes chez moi . Je te vois déjà assez en classe et maintenant on travail au même endroit et on rentre ensemble!

- Pas grave , je demanderai à ton petit frère ...

Edward voulu foutre un coup de pied bien placé mais Envy l'évita et le pauvre blondinet s'étala par terre .

- Hé bien , crevette , t'es tellement fatigué que tu tiens plus debout ? Tu sais , les petits enfants doivent aller dormir tôt .

- Premièrement , je suis pas fatigué et deuxièmement ... Je . Suis . Pas . Petit ! Connard de palmier !

- Oh ? Une nouvelle variante de ton insulte préférée ? Faudra quand même que tu change un peu , ça devient lassant ... Sinon , c'est pas là chez toi ? demanda Envy en montrant le bâtiment qu'ils venaient de passer .

- Ah ... Si ...

Edward fut surpris de ne même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était passé devant chez lui sans le remarqué . Décidément , Envy avait l'art de le distraire .

Edward entra donc dans le bâtiment , monta les escaliers , arriva devant son appartement et ... Se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à Envy qui le suivait .

- Pourquoi t'est là toi ?

- Bah , je viens chez toi . répondit Envy en souriant , comme si la réponse coulait de source .

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans " Non " et dans " je refuse que tu reste chez moi " ?

- Bah , et toi , tu comprends pas quoi dans " je demanderai à ton petit frère " ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec le petit frère ? D'ailleurs, faites moins de bruit sinon les voisins vont s'énerver ... dit Al qui venait de sortir de l'appartement .

- Oh ! Tu tombe bien Alphonse-kun ~!

- Ah bon ?

- Al n'écoute pas ce qu-

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase car la main d'Envy s'abattit sur sa bouche .

- Dis , y a personne chez moi et je me sens tellement seul ~ ... Est-ce je peux rester chez vous ? ... Enfin , je comprendrai qui je puisse déranger ...

- Tu ne dérange pas voyons ! Entre.

Envy avait tellement bien joué le jeu du " pauvre petit enfant qui se sent seul " qu'Alphonse l'avait presque prit dans ses bras et poussé à l'intérieur .Edward rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur de l'appartement et se promit d'expliquer à son frère qu'il ne faut pas laisser entrer les gens sous prétexte qu'ils se sentent seuls .

Comme Alphonse avait déjà préparé le souper , ils s'installèrent directement à table et mangèrent . Al avait même prévu un peu plus , comme s'il avait prévu qu'Envy allait venir chez eux ce soir là .

Edward , assez irrité de voir son camarade de classe chez lui , ne put s'empêcher de faire remarqué à Alphonse qu'il ne fallait pas laisser entrer n'importe qui chez eux.

- Oye ! Je suis n'importe qui moi ? s'offusqua Envy .

- Oui ...

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui ! Espèce de palmier en tablier rose !

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous la fermez ou je reprend vos assiettes !

Edward et Envy , d'un commun accord , se turent pour pouvoir continuer à manger , du moins le temps qu'Alphonse se calme.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la plus grande harmonie ... Bon , le plus grande harmonie possible : Envy volait toute la viande d'Edward dans son assiette et Ed passait son temps à l'insulter avec des nouvelles variantes de son insulte favorite .

Après le repas , Envy se proposa pour aider Al à faire la vaisselle . Ed , lui , fut expulsé de sa propre cuisine et partit bouder dans le salon .

Un peu plus tard , Al décida de mettre un film . Il s'installa à côté d'Edward et Envy , s'installa de l'autre côté . Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Edward qui tenta de s'éloigner d'Envy ce qui eu l'effet inverse : voyant qu'Ed voulait s'éloigner de lui , Envy s'était agrippé à son bras .

- Putain , qu'est ce que tu fait ?!

- Copain ! Je veux pas que tu t'en aille ! Non , sérieusement , pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? J'ai pas la peste tu sais ...

- Ah bon ? Première nouvelle .

- Nah nah nah ... Sinon , pourquoi t'es toujours aussi méchant avec moi ?

- Parce que tu -

- Vous pourriez vous taire ? J'essaye de regarder le film moi . Et Ed , assied toi correctement et arrête de te comporter comme un gosse .

- Désolé Alphonse-kun ! On va se taire à partir de maintenant . Et Ed va être sage , hein , Edo .

- Ouais ...

Edward se réinstalla entre Al et Envy . Ce dernier avait lâché le bras d'Edward mais , de temps en temps , il le pinçait ou le poussait pour l'ennuyer . Edward ne se laissait pas faire et ripostait à chaque fois . Al , tellement absorbé par le film ne vit rien de tout ça .

Après une heure de film , Edward avait fini par s'endormir , épuisé par sa journée et surtout ennuyé par le film , contre l'épaule d'Envy . Celui-ci n'avait pas protesté quand la tête du blond lui était tombé sur l'épaule . Quelques minutes plus tard , ce fut au tour d'Envy de s'endormir , la tête posée contre celle d'Edward .

Le film dura trois heures .

A la fin du film , Alphonse éteignit la télévision et voulut réveiller ses aînés mais quand il vu la scène , il préféra les laisser comme ça . Il alla même chercher un appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant : c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Edward et Envy endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Il prit ensuite un couverture , couvrit les deux garçons avec puis alla dormir .

De leur côté , Edward et Envy dormaient profondément , serrés l'un contre l'autre , un sourire aux lèvres

* * *

Le lendemain matin , Edward se réveilla couché dans le canapé du salon . Il voulut se lever mais une masse couchée sur lui l'en empêchait . Il regarda ce qui se trouvait sur son dos et vit Envy , dormant profondément . D'abord surpris , Edward se rappela qu'il était resté chez lui hier . Envy avait du s'endormir et Al ne l'avait pas réveillé .

Ed se releva , faisant tomber Envy par terre . Celui-ci devait vraiment avoir le sommeil lourd puisque , même après être tombé du canapé , il dormait toujours . Ed partit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner .

Envy se réveilla doucement . Il s'aperçut qu'il était à terre et surtout , qu'il n'était pas chez lui . Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine , il se dirigea vers celle-ci . Il vit Edward cuisiner ... Ou plutôt essayer de cuisiner : la seule chose qu'il réussit en voulant faire des crêpes , fut de mettre de l'oeuf et de la farine partout dans la cuisine sauf dans son bol .

- O'chibi-chan , c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des crêpes ...

- Ah ? Bah fait les alors !

- Levé du pied gauche ?

- Y avait un palmier de dix tonnes couché sur moi ce matin .

- Oh , je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais par terre ... D'ailleurs, tu t'es pas énervé quand t'as vu que je dormais sur toi ?

- J'ai voulu te crier dessus mais mon frère dort comme un peu près tout le monde dans le bâtiment ... Et je tiens pas à me mettre mon frère et mes voisins sur le dos ... Surtout mon frère .

- Compréhensible ... Dis , il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heure ...

- Ah , déjà ...

- Déjà ? T'es pas normal toi ...

- Si tu le dis ... Bon , sort ce qu'il faut pour faire des crêpes .

Edward ne dit rien et même s'il avait juste envie de renverser le reste de farine sur Envy , il ne le fit pas pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec son frère . Et puis c'est mal de gaspiller .

Une heure plus tard , un tas de crêpes trônait sur la table . Edward s'empressa d'en prendre une mais se brûla les doigts .

- Et si tu les laissais un peu refroidir , histoire de pas te brûler encore plus ...

Edward ne prêta pas attention à la remarque d'Envy et pris sa crêpe , y étala une couche super épaisse de choco et commença à manger . Envy , lui préféra laisser refroidir les crêpes avant de se servir .

Plus de la moitié de la pile de crêpes avait disparu quand Al se leva et Envy dû mettre les crêpes hors de portée d'Edward pour que le pauvre Alphonse puisse en avoir quelques unes .

Vers dix heure et demi , Envy partit en promettant que la prochaine fois , il ne laisserait pas Edward essayer de cuisiner et manger toutes les crêpes . Ed , lui , avait crié que ça ne se reproduirait plus et que la prochaine fois qu'il voulait aller chez quelqu'un parce qu'il se sentait seul , Envy pouvait aller voir ailleurs .

* * *

Le lendemain , Ed n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours . Il n'y alla d'ailleurs pas , prétextant qu'il se sentait mal . Al voulut appeler le médecin mais Ed lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et qu'il serait sûrement sur pied le lendemain . Rassurer à moitié par son frère , Al partit au lycée .

A l'heure de la pause de midi , Ed reçu un appel :

- Allo ?

- La crevette ! Ca va ?

- Envy ... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Bah , ton frère est venu me trouver pour me demander de prendre des notes pour toi parce que t'es malade ...

- J'avais juste pas envie de venir en cours ...

- Oh , c'est que t'es un grand délinquant toi ! Sinon , je t'apporte mes notes ce soir et pas de discussion , je tiens pas à avoir ton frère sur le dos parce que t'auras raté l'interrogation de demain .

- Compréhensible ... On a interro demain ?

- Oui mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard , je dois aller en cours . A plus tard crevette !

- A plus le palmier .

Ed raccrocha . Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins normale avec Envy et se dit qu'après tout , il n'était pas méchant . Ennuyant mais pas méchant .

Ed pensa même qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec son camarade de classe mais cette idée disparut tout de suite , comment pourrait-il s'entendre avec ce stupide palmier psychopathe ?

* * *

**J'ai beau écrire de plus en plus de mots dans mes chapitres , j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins ...**

**Sinon , je posterai le chapitre 4 ... Demain ? Ou peut être cette nuit ...**

**Envy : Ces derniers temps , t'écris beaucoup ... Quand je pense que tu n'arrivais pas à écrire UN chapitre pour ta fanfiction sur Kuroko no basuke ... **

**Moi : Hé ! De un j'avais pas le temps et de deux ... J'avais pas d'inspiration ! **

**Envy : Mouais ... **

**Moi : Que j'y pense , il est où Law ?**

**Envy : Aucune idée ... Pourquoi , t'as besoin de lui ?**

**Moi : Pas tout de suite mais , effectivement , j'aurais besoin de lui ... **

**Envy : Pourquoi je le sens pas là ? Tu mijote quelque chose toi ...**

**Moi : Ouais mais je te dirais pas quoi ! **


	5. Chapter 3-5

**Rien à dire pour le moment ... Ah si ! Ce chapitre est plutôt une sorte de ... OAV ? Bon , je sais pas , disons juste que , comme il est extrêmement court , je veux pas le considéré comme le chapitre 4 mais comme une suite du chapitre 3 . Sinon ... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3.5 :**

Envy arriva chez Edward vers 16h et déposa juste les notes parce qu'il devait étudier et aller travailler . En parlant de travailler , Edward appela Dante pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là mais qu'il viendrai travailler le lendemain . Dante lui répondit juste de bien se reposer et de rester chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux .

Edward prit alors les notes d'Envy et commença à les recopier puis étudia pour son interrogation de chimie du lendemain .

* * *

Vers 21 h 30 , il repensa à Envy qui devait être en train de rentrer chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte . Il se leva , fit le moins de bruit possible car son petit frère dormait et alla ouvrir .

- O'chibi-chan ! dit Envy en rentrant dans l'appartement .

- Oye ! Qu'est ce que -

- Ferme la porte et je t'explique ! dit Envy paniqué .

Edward ferma la porte puis alla dans le salon où se trouvait Envy . Il vit alors comment ce dernier était habillé : Pull bateau noir , pantalon slim de la même couleur , paire de boots .

- Donc , tu m'explique pourquoi t'es là ?

- On me suit depuis que je suis parti du restaurant !

- Vu ta tenue , ça m'étonne pas ... D'ailleurs , t'es sûr d'être un mec ?

- Ferme là un peu minus ! Bien sûr que je suis un mec , tu veux vérifier ?

- Non merci , je passe mon tour . Sinon , tu compte faire quoi ?

- Rester ici jusqu'à ce que ceux qui me suivaient soit partis ... Enfin , si je peux ... Dit Envy en regardant par la fenêtre . Ils sont toujours là ... dit-il , songeur .

Ed alla voir à la fenêtre : en effet , il y avait deux mecs qui attendaient au pied de l'immeuble . Ed réfléchis quelques instants . Si Envy était réellement suivit , il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il reste ... Même toute la nuit ... Cela n'enchantait pas vraiment Edward mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser un camarade de classe , même si ce dernier était Envy , traîner dehors alors qu'il y avait des stalkers .

- Je sens que je vais me détester mais ... Envy , tu veux rester ici ce soir ?

- Ah , je peux ? Merci !

- J'ai juste pas envie de voir dans le journal qu'un adolescent s'est fait violer en rentrant de son travail ... Je vais chercher une couverture et un cousin , toi , tu bouges pas !

- Ah ? Je vais dormir dans le canapé ?

- Où comptais-tu dormir ?

- Dans ta chambre , avec toi bien sûr ! répondit Envy avec un grand sourire aux lèvres .

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Espèce de stupide palmier psychopathe travesti !

Suite à ces douces paroles , Edward alla chercher de quoi improviser le lit pour Envy . Envy qui avait suivit le blondinet jusque dans sa chambre , sans faire de bruits , de façon à ce qu'Edward ne le remarque pas .

- Cool ta chambre chibi !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?!

- Mmm ...

- Mmm quoi ?

- Peut être que ... Je suis là pour te violer .

- Oui Envy ... Et moi , je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

- Votre majestée ! dit Envy en s'inclinant .

- Sérieusement ...

- Allez , laisses moi dormir dans ta chambre ... Ch'il te plait !

- Non !

- Allez , Edo ! Je viens de me faire suivre par des gens qui voulaient très certainement me violer ... Es-tu vraiment sans coeur , Edward ?

- Tu ... Laisses tomber ...

- Alors ?

- Pff ... Fait comme tu veux mais je te préviens , si tu m'ennuies , je te jette par la fenêtre !

- Merci Edo !

Envy voulut sauter au cou d'Ed mais celui-ci l'esquiva et retourna se coucher . Envy se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit d'Edward

- Oye ! Dormir dans ma chambre ne veut pas dire dormir dans mon lit !

- Mais , on est en plein mois d'octobre , les températures baisses et tu me laisserais dormir par terre au risque de me chopper une pneumonie ?

- Oh et puis , fait comme tu veux , je m'en fiche ! Mais laisses moi juste dormir en paix !

Il se tourna pour faire dos à Envy . Celui-ci , attrapa Edward par la taille et l'enlaça comme un enfant enlacerai son ours en peluche .

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ?! Cria Edward en se débattant pour échapper à l'étreinte de son camarade .

- Bah , je dors toujours avec un ours en peluche moi ! Et là , j'ai pas mon ours en peluche alors je t'utilise comme ours en peluche ! Et oui , je répète souvent " ours en peluche " . Mais c'est pas ma faute , tu sais , c'est parce que quand j'était petit -

- C'est bon ! Si je te laisse m'utiliser comme ours en peluche , tu te tais et tu dors ?

- Voui !

- Alors , fais ce que tu veux mais ferme-la ! Sur ce , bonne nuit . dit Edward en éteignant , à nouveau , la lampe .

- Bonne nuit ma crevette .

- Suis pas une crevette !

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Edward prononça avant de s'endormir profondément .

Envy , lui , était vraiment heureux que son plan aie marché . Vraiment , c'était pas deux mecs qui allaient lui faire peur mais , il s'était dit qu'il pouvait les utiliser comme excuse pour aller dormir chez Edward . En plus , cette idée avait permit de le faire dormir dans la chanbre du blond et le fait que les températures baisses lui donnait une excuse pour dormir dans son lit . Mais le comble , c'était qu'Ed l'ai laissé l'utiliser comme ours en peluche . Vraiment , Envy était bon comédien .

Cette journée avait vraiment été géniale : d'abord Greed qui , comme il passait tout son temps à mater Lust , avait été transféré en cuisine et donc qu'Envy était dorénavant au service et ensuite il pouvait dormir avec son blondinet adoré grâce à des stalkers . C'était même la meilleure journée de la vie d'Envy depuis sa naissance .

Envy resserra sa prise sur sa crevette blonde adorée et partit lui aussi pour le monde des songes .

* * *

**Alors , chapitre suivant , le personnel masculin du restaurant sera ... Suspense ! ... Habillé en maid !**

**Envy :**** Pas moi !**

**Moi :**** Si je le décide , tu le feras ! **

**Envy :**** Et si je t'égorge , tu le feras pas !**

**Moi :**** Ed ! Qu'est ce que tu pense de mon idée ?**

**Ed :**** *lit la feuille avec les (mauvaises) idées de l'auteur* La soirée "spéciale" ? Mmm ... Pourquoi pas ...**

**Envy :**** Hé ! Même toi ?**

**Moi :**** Tu sais Vyvy , si on fait cette soirée , Ed aussi sera en robe ...**

**Envy :**** Je suis pour !**

**Law :**** Tout pour voir Edward en robe ? C'est ...**

**Moi :**** Ouais mais bon ,c'est Vyvy , on lui en veut pas ... D'ailleurs , t'étais où toi ?**

**Law :**** Partis remettre la main de Ghirahim en place mais ...**

**Moi :**** Mais ?**

**Ghim :**** Edward , où es-tu ? Excusez moi , pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le charmant jeune homme du nom d'Edward ? On n'a des choses à finir .**

**Envy :**** Si tu ose ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur Edo , je te bute !**

**Law :**** Moi je te découpe !**

**Moi :**** Et moi je te réexpédie chez toi par la poste en te faisant passer d'abord par le Venezuela , la Chine , la Turquie , La Suisse , Le Canada , L'Angleterre , L'Autriche , le Groenland et par la France avant d'arriver à destination !**

**Ghim :**** Bon ben ... Après réflexion ... A plus ! * S'en va ***

**Moi : Bon débarras ! Sinon , Law , j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ...**

**Law : Tant que ça n'implique pas un lit , Ed , Envy et un appareil photo ...**

**Moi : Nan ! Pour quoi tu me fais passer toi ! Bon , je t'expliquerai plus tard .**

**Law : Je le sens pas ...**

**Sinon ... Je sors le chapitre 4 ... Demain ? ... Mmm ... Oui , ça me paraît possible ...**

**Sur ce ... Ja ne !**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bon bah , chapitre 4 avec un retard d'un jour mais avec un " fanservice " d'Envy en prime ( serviette de bain ~) !**

**Petite pub pour mes autres fanfics avant de commencer :  
**

**Sur le couple Edvy , il y a "l'Arbre de l'amûûûr" qui est très courte mais ... voilà . Et j'en ai une autre sur Fire Emblem avec le couple Soren X Shinon , "Partie 1 : Soren et Shinon.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain , quand Alphonse voulut aller réveiller Edward , il fut très surpris de trouver Envy , en caleçon , dans le lit d'Edward ... Avec Edward ! Alphonse ne dit rien et écrit juste un petit mot à son frère pour lui dire qu'il avait oublié de lui dire mais qu'ils avaient congé car les professeurs avait formation pédagogique . Il écrit aussi qu'il allait chez des amis et qu'il ne reviendrai que très tard le soir .

Vers 10 h , Edward se réveilla et sentit les bras d'Envy autour de lui . Il se retourna et fit face à un Envy profondément endormis . Il esquissa un sourire : endormit , Envy était mignon .

Edward se donna plusieurs baffes mentales . Comment avait-il put penser un seul instant qu'Envy pouvait être mignon ? Et pourtant , en y regardant de plus près , Envy n'était pas seulement mignon , il était beau , vraiment beau . Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds . D'ailleurs , Ed ne savait pas si Envy était en couple ou non et décida de lui poser la question , histoire d' assouvir sa curiosité .

Envy bougea et commença à s'éveiller . Edward ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à parler avec son camarade de classe d'aussi bonne heure .

Envy , une fois parfaitement réveillé , regarda Edward pendant quelques instants avant de sortir du lit et de s'habiller . Devant la porte , Envy hésita puis revint vers le lit . Il se pencha au-dessus d'Edward et déposa un baiser sur le front du blond avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la chambre .

Edward se releva dès que la porte se referma . Il n'avait pas rêvé , Envy venait bel et bien de l'embrasser sur le front .

Edward balança son oreiller sur le pauvre palmier qui se trouvait sur son bureau , palmier qui tomba à terre . Edward avait lancé l'oreiller sous le coup de la colère et ce n'était pas à cause d'Envy mais à cause de lui : il rougissait . Il rougissait parce qu'une espèce de palmier travesti lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front .

Ed se donna à nouveau plusieurs claques mentales puis , après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était plus rouge comme une tomate , il se dirigea vers la cuisine .

Il ne vit Envy ni dans le salon , ni dans la cuisine . Ed se dit alors qu'il devait être parti jusqu'à ce que celui-ci débarque dans la cuisine , une serviette de bain autour des hanches , les cheveux humides d'où coulaient quelques gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son torse .

- Bonjour Edo !

Edward regarda la tête d'Envy , la serviette de bain , le torse d'Envy et à nouveau la tête d'Envy avant de se détourner , de prendre une grande inspiration et , surtout , d'essayer de ne pas penser à un Envy nu avec juste une serviette de bain autour des hanches !

- Oh ! Je te fais tellement d'effet que -

- Ferme là ! Tu peux pas aller t'habiller ?! cria Edward .

- Bah , mes vêtements sont trempés , je savais pas que t'avais un chat et ... Bah , je me suis renversé du lait sur moi ...

- Ah oui ... Attends , j'ai pas de chat ...

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ça alors ? demanda Envy en montrant du doigt ... Un chat .

- Je vais tuer mon frère . Euh ... Envy , tu pourrais vraiment pas aller t'habiller ? Prends des vêtements à Al si tu veux mais reste pas en serviette de bain ...

- J'ai pas envie ... A moins que ce ne soit toi qui m'habille ~!

Envy se pris un coup de genoux bien placé ( ou mal placé , selon opinion ) et tomba à genoux .

- Putain , Ed ! Ca fait mal , connard !

- T'avais qu'à pas m'ennuyer ! Et puis , va t'habiller , vraiment , c'est une horreur de te voir à moitié à poil !

- Tu préférerais me voir complètement à poil ?

- Tu préférerais te prendre mon poing dans la figure ?

- Non merci , je tiens à garder mon visage intact ... Sinon , tu disais que je pouvais prendre des vêtements à ton frère ?

- La porte à côté de la salle de bain ... Et tu commence pas à fouiner partout , tu prends juste de quoi t'habiller en attendant que tes vêtements sèchent et puis tu reviens !

- Oui , mon commandant en chef Crevette ! dit Envy en gardant un air sérieux .

- Je vais rien dire ... C'est juste ...

- Faudra que tu trouve tes mots un jour ... Sinon , tu vas travailler ce soir ?

- Oui , pourquoi ?

- Oh rien ... Va juste falloir que je prévienne Lust ...

- Prévenir Lust ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh , tu verras , crevette , tu verras ...

- Je le sens mal là ...

* * *

Edward et Envy quittèrent l'appartement un peu plus tôt car Lust leur avait demandé de venir plus tôt pour faire les dernières retouches . Dernière retouches sur quoi , Edward n'en savait rien mais ce dont il était sûr , c'est que ça ne lui disait rien de bon .

Ils arrivèrent là-bas environs une demi-heure avant leurs services . Lust les accueillit chaleureusement et les fit ensuite aller dans les vestiaires pour faire un essayage . Ed ne comprit de quoi il en retournait que lorsque Lust dévoila deux mannequins avec des tenues de maid : une noire et rouge et l'autre noire et mauve . Il comprit qu'une des deux , la noire et rouge en l'occurrence , lui était destinée .

- Tu ... Tu veux que je mette ça ?

- Ordres de la patronne , on fait soirée spéciale maid , il y en a une tous les mois mais la dernière fois , tu n'étais pas encore là ... Et Envy n'était pas en salle .

- T'es en salle toi ?!

- Oui , Lust en avait marre que Greed passe son temps à la mater ...

-Mais , on est obligé de mettre "ça" ? demanda Edward en désignant les tenues de maid .

- Oui .

C'était Dante qui avait parlé et elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur .

- Edward , si ça ne te plait pas , dis le , t'as qu'à partir mais définitivement parce que , je te le rappelle , c'était marqué dans le contrat aux paragraphes sur les "soirées spéciales" . Sinon , tais toi et met cette robe .

Ed ne dit plus rien . Il avait effectivement lu ce paragraphe et trouvait l'idée de faire des "soirées spéciales" géniales ! Enfin , il aurait trouvé l'idée nettement moins géniale s'il avait su en quoi ça consistait ...

- Qui ne dit rien consent . Va t'habiller et rejoint moi dans mon bureau , je t'expliquerai quelques petites choses à propos des "soirées spéciales" . Toi aussi Envy .

- Ouais , m'dame !

Sur ce , Dante partit dans son bureau et Lust partit elle aussi vers le vestiaire féminin pour aller enfiler sa tenue de maid laissant ainsi Envy et Ed seul .

Les deux camarades s'habillèrent et allèrent dans le bureau de Dante qui leur expliqua les quelques phrases de base pour "être une bonne maid" .

* * *

Même si Ed n'était pas à l'aise dans cette tenue , il devait reconnaître que c'était une très bonne idée : les clients affluaient et l'ambiance était encore meilleure que d'habitude .

Malheureusement pour lui , il avait attiré l'attention d'un groupe de jeunes de son âge dont un profita que le blond passait près de lui pour lui mettre la main aux fesses .

La réaction d'Ed ne se fit pas attendre : il se retourna et attrapa le bras du garçon .

- Bien que vous soyez nos "maîtres" , vous n'avez pas tous les droits non plus .

- Un problème Edward ? demanda Sloth qui se trouvait près du lycéen .

- Il m'a mis la main aux fesses , voilà le problème . dit Edward en tentant de garder son calme .

- Mmm ... Que j'y pense ... Ce jeune homme avait déjà fait ça à Lust ... Bon , Glutony !

Glutony était le "videur" du restaurant . Toute personne impolie envers le personnel était immédiatement mise à la porte par ses soins .

- Oui ? demanda Glutony en arrivant

- Pourrais-tu montrer la sortie à ce jeune homme , s'il te plaît ?

- Oui , oui .

Le jeune homme , se souvenant de la mauvaise expérience qu'il avait subit la dernière fois , se leva et partit . Ses amis avaient payé l'addition avant de partir eux aussi .

* * *

Le reste du service s'était bien passé et il n'y eût plus aucun incident .

A 21h , le service d'Edward et d'Envy prit fin . Ce dernier avait prévenu Edward de l'attendre à l'extérieur parce qu'il devait parler à Dante . Edward alla donc dehors attendre son camarade pour rentrer chez lui .

Dehors , il s'éloigna un peu du manoir . A cet instant , quelqu'un le tira en arrière et Ed se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre , à l'abri des regards .

- Alors , on rentre seul ?

Edward regarda le jeune homme devant lui : il s'agissait du jeune homme avec qui Ed avait eu des problèmes un peu plus tôt . Celui-ci n'était pas très grand mais il était vraiment fort .

- Tu sais , t'es vraiment mignon , toi . dit le jeune homme à Edward avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille .

- Non mais tu vas me lâcher oui , espèce de sale pervers !

- Oh , tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon , je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire ... D'ailleurs , tu vas devoir payer pour l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir au restaurant .

- Tu -

Ed ne put terminer sa phrase car le jeune homme avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du blond .

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ferais mieux de te taire , non ? Alors , ferme-là ou ça ira vraiment mal pour toi !

L'homme retira sa main de devant la bouche d'Edward et emmena le blond un peu plus à l'écart , là ou personne ne l'entendrait même s'il se mettait à crier .

L'homme attacha ensuite les mains d'Ed ensemble avec un foulard et poussa le lycéen contre un autre arbre .

- Maintenant , amusons nous un peu~ !

Et il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward pendant que celui-ci tentait de défaire les noeuds du foulard .

- Tiens toi tranquille ou sinon , je vais vraiment devenir méchant ! dit l'homme en sortant un canif de sa poche .

Edward s'arrêta net : il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer . S'il bougeait , l'homme n'hésiterai sûrement pas à utiliser son canif et s'il ne bougeait pas ...

Edward commença à pleurer quand il sentit la main de son agresseur descendre vers son pantalon . L'homme remonta cependant sa main et sorti une bouteille . Il fit boire son contenu à Edward .

Quelques instants plus tard , la tête d'Edward commença à tourner .

- Alors , on commence à planer petit ? Cette drogue fait beaucoup d'effet , n'est ce pas .

Edward ne put répondre : il avait l'impression d'être totalement paralysé et il sentait qu'il s'endormait . Il voyait les lèvres de son agresseur bouger mais n'entendait absolument rien .

Soudain , il tomba à terre : son agresseur l'avait lâché . Edward tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait et la dernière chose qu'il vu avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil fut de longs cheveux verts .

* * *

**Envy : Teme ! T'as voulus qu'Ed se fasse violer ! Je vais te buter ! **

**Moi : Temps mort ! Je peux expliquer ! Enfin , je crois ...**

**Envy : Y a rien à expliquer ! Tu vas juste crever ! **

**Law : Laisse là parler , c'est peu être quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois ...**

**Moi : Hé ! Bon , en fait , j'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire un passage comme ça ...**

**Envy : Continue ! **

**Moi : Bah , j'ai un peu trop écouter " Taion " de The GazettE aujourd'hui et donc , j'ai écrit ce passage ... Mais tout se finit bien ! **

**Envy : Même ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait d'Ed , il va juste être traumatisé à vie ! **

**Ed : Laisse ... Une fanfiction , c'est un peu comme un film ... Ca n'est pas réel ...**

**Envy : Edo ... Calin ! *Prend Ed dans ses bras et le serre le plus fort possible***

**Moi : *S'enfuit en mode ninja***

**Envy : Sinon toi , tu vas ... Bah , elle est où l'auteur ?**

**Law : Partie ...**

**Envy : Merde ... Bon , c'est moi qui vais le dire alors ... Sur ce , Bye~ ! ... Putain , j'ai l'air con quand je fais ça ...**

**Law : Oui , très ...**

**Envy : Bah , fais le toi alors ! **

**Law : Bien ... Sur ce , à la prochaine cher lecteurs , lectrices . * Sourire qui fait tomber toutes les filles * **

**Envy : ...**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà ! J'ai pas été tuée par Vyvy ! **

**Bon , sérieusement , j'ai juste eu envie de dormir ( en plus , je me suis endormie sur mon ordi et , je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais ... TOUT le chapitre s'est effacé et j'arrivais pas à le récupérer ... ) sinon ce chapitre aurait été écrit depuis longtemps , c'est à dire hier ! ****Oui , mes journées semblent vraiment longues depuis que je suis en vacances ... Et ça ne fait que deux jours ! Et j'ai toujours envie de dormir ... **

******Sinon , merci à ceux qui ****suivent ma fanfiction , ça fait plaisir ! ^^**

**Bon , dans ce chapitre , il y aura :**

_**Un blondinet (un peu) traumatisé à cause de ce qui s'est passé au chapitre précédent , un palmier qui fera tout son possible pour soutenir sa crevette blonde adorée et enfin , le petit frère de la crevette qui sera traumatisé lui aussi et décidera de **__**retourner dormir chez ses amis . Et surtout , ... **_**Je le dirais pas ! ( Mais je préviens tout de suite , les scènes au lit , je les écrit pas ! ) **

**Sur ce ... ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

Edward se réveilla lentement mais , à cause d'une forte migraine , il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite . Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il s'endorme et ça l'ennuyait fortement . Il tenta donc de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé et les souvenirs de son agression lui revinrent petit à petit .

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Envy juste au dessus du sien . Ed voulut interroger le jeune homme mais celui-ci prit la parole en premier :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal à la tête ...

- Je vais te chercher une aspirine . Reste là et bouge pas ! Tu dois te reposer . dit Envy en sortant de la chambre d'Edward .

Le fait qu'Envy soit là avait confirmé les craintes du blond : ses souvenirs étaient juste et l'homme du restaurant avait voulu le violer .

Quand Envy rentra dans la chambre un peu plus tard , un verre d'eau et des aspirines en main , il trouva Edward recroquevillé sur lui même , en train de pleurer . Envy posa alors le verre et les cachets , s'assit sur le lit et prit Edward dans ses bras .

- H-hier , q-qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Edo ... C'est -

- Réponds moi! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J-je me souviens que l'homme avec qui on a eu des problèmes au restaurant m'as attrapé ... M'as traîné plus loin , il a commencé à me déshabillé puis il m'a donné une drogue et ... Et ... Q-qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

- Quand je suis sorti , t'étais pas là alors j'ai voulu te sonner mais tu répondais pas . Comme je m'inquiétais , j'ai demandé à Glutony et Greed de faire le tour de la résidence avec moi . Greed est parti de son coté et Glutony et moi , on est allé de l'autre . Je suis arrivé peu de temps après qu'il t'ai fait prendre la drogue . Quand il nous a vu arrivé , Glutony et moi , il t'a lâché et est parti . Glutony l'a suivi et moi , je t'ai ramené chez toi et me suis occupé de toi puisque ton petit frère n'était pas là ... Heureusement d'ailleurs ...

- Envy ...

- Oui ?

- Reste avec moi ... murmura Edward , tellement bas qu'Envy n'entendit pas

- Ah ?

- J'ai dit , reste avec moi ! Je veux pas rester tout seul ...

- Ca va de soi ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais , hein ? Que j'allais te laisser seul chez toi une fois réveillé après ce qui s'est passé ? D'ailleurs , même si ça t'ennuie , je te suis partout à partir de maintenant ! Et c'est sans discussion ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Edward prêt à protester .

Edward ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre l'aspirine et de se recoucher . A vrai dire , ça ne l'ennuyait pas qu'Envy le suive partout ...

Envy s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il s'endorme . Il alla ensuite hors de la chambre pour essayer de joindre Alphonse , sans succès .

* * *

Deux heures plus tard , Envy reçut un appel d'Alphonse : celui-ci s'excusait de ne pas avoir décroché mais il était au cinéma avec des amis . Envy lui dit juste qu'Edward était malade et qu'il resterai avec lui toute la journée . Rassuré de savoir son frère avec Envy Alphonse dit juste à ce dernier qu'il reviendrai dans la soirée .

Il n'était que 14 h et Envy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire : Edward dormait et , comme il n'était pas chez lui , il préférait ne rien faire pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis . Il retourna donc auprès d'Edward . Celui-ci dormait profondément mais d'un sommeil agité .

Envy , dans un élan de tendresse , passa sa main sur le front d'Edward : il avait de la fièvre , un des effets secondaires de la drogue qu'il avait ingurgité la veille . Ed se réveilla et attrapa la main d'Envy .

-O'chibi-chan ! Alors , ça va mieux ?

- Oui ... Je crois ...

- Parfait ! Oh , ton petit frère reviendra dans la soirée seulement donc , je reste avec toi jusque là !

- ...

- La crevette ? T'as l'air hyper heureux de savoir que je reste ... Je peux partir si -

- Reste ! Reste s'il te plait ... Je ...

- C'est bon , de toutes façons , je serais juste sorti de la pièce . Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul .

Envy resta donc avec Edward . Ce dernier insista pour aller dans le salon et regarder un film bien qu'Envy lui aie dit à plusieurs reprises de rester au calme dans son lit . Ed pouvait être vraiment têtu quand il le voulait . Et ils finirent par regarder un film ensemble .

* * *

Vers 17 h , le film se termina enfin . Envy n'en pouvait plus de ce film , ça l'avait tellement ennuyé qu'il avait failli s'endormir à plusieurs reprises .

Peu de temps après , Envy reçu un appel et s'éloigna d'Edward pour décrocher . Ed se demanda à qui Envy pouvait bien parler et il fut un peu jaloux quand il vu la façon dont Envy souriait .

Il se donna plusieurs baffes mentales pour avoir été jaloux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas . Après tout , Envy n'était pas son petit-ami .

Edward se donna de nouvelles baffes mentales pour cette pensée . Comment pouvait-il seulement penser à ça ? Il n'était pas gay ! Enfin , pas aux dernières nouvelles ... Mais il devait avouer qu'Envy ne le laissait pas de glace , bien au contraire ! Cet espèce de palmier travesti l'attirait vraiment ... Mais ça , Ed ne voulait pas l'admettre du moins , pas sur le moment même .

Envy remarqua le visage d'Edward qui semblait ... énervé contre lui . Il décida donc de raccrocher .

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien rien ...

- Tss ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et me dit pas rien , c'est faux !

- Rien je te dit ! Tu sais , t'aurais pas du raccroché ... Vu la façon dont tu souriais ...

- Oye oye ! C'est quoi ça ? Une crise de jalousie ?

Envy avait vu juste , Edward était en train de faire une crise de jalousie . Le blond n'avait vraiment pas aimé voir Envy sourire comme ça . Et surtout , l'idée que ce soit la petite amie d'Envy qui l'appelait avait traversé l'esprit du blondinet et ça ne l'enchantait pas . Sur le coup , Edward ne fit pas attention et parla à voix haute :

- Oui , c'était une crise de jalousie .

Les yeux d'Envy étaient , à cet instant , semblables à ceux d'un poisson rouge tandis qu'Edward , comprenant qu'il venait de dire ça à voix haute , se mis à rougir tellement fort qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec les tomates sans problèmes .

- Edward ... Tu viens de ... Dire quoi ?

- ...

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'Envy eût . Edward était toujours sous le choc d'avoir dit ses pensées à voix haute .

- Edward ?

Nouveau silence du blond . Envy secoua les mains devant le visage d'Ed dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction , sans succès .

Supposant que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas une hallucination auditive , il décida donc d'utiliser une autre approche : il s'approcha d'Edward , souleva sa tête et l'embrassa .

Edward fût alors encore plus choqué . D'abord , il ne réagit pas du tout au baiser . Ensuite , il se débattit un peu , vraiment très peu même . Pour finir , il se laissa faire et prit même part au baiser . Baiser devenu quelque peu ... Torride .

Ce fût à cet instant qu'Alphonse décida de rentrer et , trop absorbés par leur baiser , Ed et Envy n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer .

En entrant dans le salon , Al eut un choc . Son frère et Envy était en train de s'embrasser . Lui qui avait crû que son frère détestait Envy ... Comme Ed et Envy n'avait pas remarqué sa présence , il décida de ne rien dire et de repartir , toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir . Il téléphona alors à un de ses camarades de classe pour savoir s'il pouvait rester chez lui cette nuit , histoire de ne pas déranger le nouveau couple .

Ce fut Envy qui rompit le baiser , à bout de souffle . Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il reprit possession des lèvres d'Envy et l'attira un peu plus contre lui .

Il aurait pu continuer si le téléphone d'Edward n'avait pas sonné à cet instant .

- Tss ! Faut toujours quelqu'un pour déranger dans les meilleurs moments ... Décroche sinon tu continueras à recevoir des appels . dit Envy , visiblement irrité de devoir arrêter ce qu'ils était en train de faire .

Edward décrocha alors :

- Allo ?

- Ed ? C'est Winry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ah ... Euh , bien et toi ?

- Ca va , comme toujours ! Mais t'es sûr que tu vas bien toi ?

- Oui , oui , t'inquiète pas !

- Si tu le dis ... Sinon , je voulais te prévenir que j'allais passer pendant les vacances de Toussaint mais comme je ne connais personne à part Al et toi ... Je me demandais si ... Vous pouviez m'héberger ... S'il te plait ?

- Tu sais que tu es toujours la bien venue voyons !

- Vraiment ? Merci ! Bon , je vais travailler , a plus !

- A plus Winry !

Ed raccrocha et de retourna vers Envy ... Qui avait une aura noire autour de lui .

- C'est qui cette "Winry" et vous avez quoi comme genre de relation ?!

- Non mais c'est qu'il est jaloux !

- Pas du tout !

- Si , t'es jaloux , jaloux , ja-loux ~!

- Oui et alors ?! Tu répond à ma question ?!

- Cette "Winry" , comme tu dis , est une amie d'enfance et elle est comme une soeur pour moi .

- Ah ...

Envy se sentait vraiment con d'avoir réagi comme ça sous le coup de la jalousie .

- Sinon , t'était au téléphone avec qui toi ? demanda Edward

- Avec mon petit frère ...

- Hein ?! T'as un frère toi ?

- Oui mais je le vois presque jamais ...

- Oh ... Désolé ...

- Pas grave ... Sinon , où en étions nous ~ ? demanda Envy en attrapant Edward par la taille .

- Tsss . Comme si tu ne savais pas ...

Envy embrassa Edward et les deux lycéens se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Ed pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt .

Ce qui se passa cette nuit là resta leur secret à tous les deux .

* * *

**Moi : Pfiou ! Après ça , Vyvy m'en voudra plus ! *Baille***

**Envy : Qui t'appelle Vyvy ? *aura noire très très dense autour de lui***

**Moi : P-Personne !B-bon , je ... Je dois faire quelque chose ! A plus ! *Part en courant***

**Ed : Envy ... Tu l'as encore fais fuir ... **

**Envy : Bah , comme ça , on a sa maison pour nous deux seulement ~ ! **

**Edo : ... *Encore plus rouge que son manteau***

**Law : Euh ... Vous savez que je suis là ?**

**Envy : Merde ... Tu veux pas aller ... Je sais pas , ailleurs plus tôt ? **

**Law : * découpe Envy et le réassemble n'importe comment * Ca répond à ta question , non ? Aurelle , tu peux revenir ! **

**Moi : Ah ! Je vais pouvoir avoir mon lit pour dormir alors ... Merci Law ! **

**Law : De rien ... * S'endort sur le lit ***

**Moi : Sans déc'... Bon ben ... Je vais dormir ... Par terre , je veux pas me faire découper en petits morceaux ... **

**Au prochain chapitre ... Je sais pas encore ... Je sais pas quand non plus ... Sinon , j'avais prévenu que je n'écrivais pas les scènes au lit ! ... Je disais quoi déjà ? ... Je sais plus ... Bon ben ... Bye bye ! * Va hiberner pour au moins ... Longtemps***


	8. Chapter 6

**Bon ! J'ai pas hiberné tout compte fait , j'avais trop envie de continuer à écrire !**

**Donc, je crois que je vais terminer cette fanfiction dans pas longtemps ... Mais je pense écrire une suite sous un autre nom . Je sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais bon , j'ai le temps . **

**Sinon ... J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire mais c'est pas grave !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Les vacances de Toussaint arrivaient à grand pas . Edward et Envy étaient maintenant en couple depuis presque un mois et seul Alphonse et la famille d'Envy étaient au courant .

Envy avait demandé à sa crevette adorée pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire à son tuteur et à Winry mais celui-ci lui avait juste répondu qu'il fallait mieux garder ça secret , du moins , pour le moment . Envy n'avait alors pas insisté plus longtemps même s'il pensait qu'il valait mieux leur dire dès le départ .

Pendant la dernière semaine avant les vacances , Envy réussit à convaincre Edward de faire un pic-nic avec lui le mercredi après-midi pour célébrer leur premier mois ensemble . Cependant , à cause de la pluie , le pic-nic fut annulé et , en voyant la mine triste d'Envy , Ed remarqua que l'idée du pic-nic devait vraiment tenir à coeur à son petit-ami . Il proposa donc de le faire pendant les vacances de Pâques , quand il ferait beau . Envy lui sauta au cou en lui criant aux oreilles qu'il était vraiment heureux de savoir qu'ils pourraient faire ce pic-nic plus tard .

* * *

Le premier jour des vacances , Edward devait aller chercher Winry à la gare à 13h et Envy avait décidé de l'accompagner .

Arrivés à la gare , les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent Winry mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être arrivée et ils allèrent donc patienter dans un petit restaurant en face de la gare , en attendant l'appel de la jeune fille .

Après plus d'une demie heure , Winry appela Ed pour savoir où il était parce qu'elle l'attendait dans le hall de la gare depuis près de dix minutes . Ils allèrent donc chercher Winry et celle-ci fit très surprise quand elle vit Envy . Ed lui expliqua alors dans les grandes lignes comment ils s'étaient rencontrés etc mais il évita cependant de mentionner qu'ils étaient en couple , ce qui irrita un peu Envy mais il décida de ne rien dire .

Après avoir un peu discuter , ils prirent le bus pour rentrer chez Edward .

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement d'Edward , Winry s'écroula , au sens littéral du terme , sur le canapé : elle n'avait plus dormis depuis presque trois jours tellement elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis d'enfance et surtout parce qu'elle devait parler de quelque chose de très important avec Edward .

Edward s'approcha de son amie d'enfance pour vérifier si tout allait bien .

- Winry ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille qui s'était endormie .

Il alla donc dans la cuisine où Envy avait filé dès qu'ils étaient rentrés et trouva ce dernier en train de préparer des gaufres .

- Ah ? On a droit à des gaufres ? Pour quelle occasion ?

- Ton amie d'enfance est là , sachant que tu ne l'avais plus vue depuis plus de quatre ans , c'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je cuisine ?

- Si , si ... Dis moi ... Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Rien , rien ... A part qu'encore une fois , tu n'as rien dit sur le fait qu'on est en couple ...

- Envy , on n'en a déjà parlé . Je leur dirais tout quand on sera tous réunis ...

- Et ce sera quand ? Ed , de mon côté , toute ma famille est au courant ...

- Roy reviendra pendant les vacances ... Je leur annoncerai à ce moment là .

- Désolé de te brusquer mais j'ai pas envie qu'on ai une de ces relations "secrètes" ... Elles terminent toujours mal ...

Pour toute réponse , Edward déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant d'aller mettre la valise de Winry dans "sa" chambre .

Pour toute la durée du séjour de Winry , Alphonse et Ed allaient partager la chambre de l'aîné et la jeune fille allait dormir dans la chambre d'Alphonse . Cet arrangement , Envy ne l'aimait vraiment pas et pour une seule et unique raison : il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir avec Ed pendant toute la durée du séjour de Winry . Mais Envy avait quand même réussit , au bout des quelques diaines de " s'te plait Edo~ ! " à négocier avec celui-ci pour qu'il vienne dormir chez lui dès que la jeune fille serait retournée et comme ça , il pourrait rencontrer la famille d'Envy qui serait là jusqu'à la fin de vacances .

Une fois les affaires de Winry dans la chambre d'Al , Ed retourna au salon et trouva Envy en train de discuter avec Winry qui venait de se réveiller . Ed eu un très très mauvais pressentiment à ce propos : son amie adorait l'ennuyer et son petit ami aussi . Ed ne prévoyait rien de bon s'ils s'alliaient pour l'ennuyer .

* * *

Ed avait eu raison : pendant près de deux heures , Winry avait parlé à Envy de leur enfance et ce dernier en avait profité pour ennuyer Ed et quand Winry avait sorti une photo d'eux de son album photo . Ils étaient en train de manger des crêpes au Nutella , Envy avait explosé de rire en voyant tout le de chocolat sur le visage d'Edward . Celui-ci commença à frapper son petit-ami et se fut au tour de Winry d'exploser de rire .

Une fois le fou rire passé , ils mangèrent les gaufres qu'Envy avait préparé , veillant à en laisser pour Alphonse . Pendant qu'ils mangeaient , Envy avait raconté à Winry tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la rentrée , en évitant de lui parler de l'agression d'Edward , de leur première nuit ensemble ou du fait qu'ils étaient en couple depuis un mois .

Ed , lui , avait passé son temps à tout démentir : lorsqu'Envy parla de la mini explosion qu'il avait provoqué en chimie , Ed avait repris son petit-ami en lui rapellant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette explosion et l'avait accusé . Mais quand Envy parla de la soirée spéciale en maid au restaurant , Ed devint rouge comme une tomate et Winry se moqua de lui .

* * *

Vers 18h , Alphonse rentra à l'appartement , avec plusieurs sacs remplis de courses pour le souper . Tout le monde aida Al à ranger les courses puis Winry et Al restèrent en cuisine pour faire le repas ; laissant Ed et Envy seuls mais pas très longtemps puisque quelques minutes plus tard , Edward fut appelé en cuisine . Malheureusement , Ed , qui ne savait absolument pas cuisiner , fut chargé de cuire les pâtes et ... Il réussit à les brûler ... Alphonse tenta de rattraper le coup pendant qu'Envy et Winry se foutaient à nouveau d'Edward et lui dirent qu'il faudrait lui décerner une médaille pour avoir réussi à cramer des pâtes .

Al réussit à sauvé le repas en faisant du riz mais il ne réussit pas à récupérer la casserole dans laquelle Ed avait fait cramer les pâtes et se résigna à la jeter et à ajouter une casserole à la liste des objets à acheter au plus vite .

Peu de temps après , ils purent enfin manger et ne se privèrent pas de se resservir : Alphonse et Winry avaient fait à manger pour au moins dix personnes .

Après le repas , Winry voulut regarder un film avec les autres mais Envy dit qu'il devait retourner chez lui parce que ses parents et son petit frère allaient arriver d'ici peu de temps . Ed raccompagna son petit-ami jusque la porte de l'immeuble et en profita pour lui voler un baiser avant de retourner chez lui . Envy suoorit et retourna chez lui tout en marquant dans sa mémoire qu'il devait absolument faire payer le blond pour lui avoir voler un baiser .

Une fois dans son appartement , Ed alla s'installer dans le canapé près de Winry et attendit qu'Alphonse revienne avec deux bols de pop-corn pour lancer le film .

* * *

Après avoir enchaîné trois films d'action et deux comédies , Alphonse décida d'aller se coucher . Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère et son amie d'enfance puis alla dans la chambre d'Edward .

Dès qu'Alphonse fut dans la chambre d'Edward , Winry en profita pour se rapprocher un peu d'Edward :

- Ed ... Il ... Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler ...

- Oui ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants puis elle prit son courage à deux mains :

- En fait .. .Je ... Je crois que ... commença la jeune fille .

- Oui ?

- Je crois que ... Je suis amoureuse ...

- Ah ? Mais c'est génial ! De qui ?

- Hé bien ...

* * *

**Mouhahahahahahahahahah ! Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir la suite ! **

**Envy : Law ! Y a l'auteur qui pète une case ! **

**Law : Laisse , elle a juste faim ... Faut juste l'ignorer ...**

**Envy : Ah ...Bah ... * S'en va dans la cuisine ***

**Ed : Je serais ravi de te faire à manger .*montre une poêle***

**Moi : Ed ! Repose cette poêle tout de suite ! Je veux pas d'un plat cramé ! **

**Ed : *larmes aux yeux* Mais ...**

**Moi : Non , non , pleurs pas ! D'accord , je te laisse cuisiner mais à une condition .**

**Ed : Laquelle ? **

**Moi : Tu ne cuit rien sur le gaz ! **

**Ed : D'accord !*S'en va dans la cuisine en sautillant***

**Moi : Me ferais pas tuer par le palmier comme ça ...**

**Envy : *Reviens de la cuisine*Dis moi ... Pourquoi Ed est en train de cuisiner ? **

**Moi : Bah ... Parce qu'il voulait cuisiner ...**

**Envy : T'aurais dû l'empêcher même s'il pleurait ! Je m'occupe de ça puis je te jure que t'auras affaire à moi ! *Pars en cuisine***

**Moi : C'est pas vrai ... Alors un coup fait pas que je fasse pleurer Ed sinon je me fait tuer et après , faut que je fasse pleurer Ed sinon je me fait tuer ?! il sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut cette espèce de ... De ... De stupide palmier psychopathe pervers travestis en mini-jupe en cuir ! **

**Envy : *aura noire* Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?**

**Moi : Rien , rien ... *Part se planquer dans sa chambre***

**Bon ... A plus ! **


	9. Chapter 7

**La suite ... Avec un petit extra ( pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer/mordre par une psychopathe qui se reconnaîtra ... ) .**

**Sinon ... Je suis admise en rétho ! \(^o^)/ **

**Donc , comme j'ai pas de repêche , je peux me consacrer aux fanfictions tous les jours ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu d'Edward :

- Ed ... Il ... Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler ...

- Oui ?

La jeune fille hésita quelques instants puis elle prit son courage à deux mains :

- En fait .. .Je ... Je crois que ... commença la jeune fille .

- Oui ?

- Je crois que ... Je suis amoureuse ...

- Ah ? Mais c'est génial ! De qui ?

- Hé bien ...

- Oui ?

- Je ... C'est que je ...

- Winry , je vois vraiment pas pourquoi t'hésites autant ... Alors , dit moi , c'est de qui que t'es amoureuse ?

- De ... De toi ... Dit la jeune fille en rougissant fortement .

- Winry ...

Ed ne savait pas comment expliquer à la jeune fille qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et surtout , il allait devoir lui annoncer pour Envy et lui .

- Ed ... Dis quelque chose au moins ... dit la jeune fille , des larmes aux yeux .

- Winry ... Désolé je ... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre .

Winry se leva , sourit à Ed et lui dit qu'elle allait se coucher . Ed resta seul dans le salon et réfléchit . Au bout de quelques minutes , il décida qui parlerait à Winry d'Envy et lui le lendemain et partit dormir .

* * *

Le lendemain , quand Ed se leva , Envy était déjà là mais Winry et Al étaient partis faire des courses pour la soirée d'Halloween . Edward se blottit contre Envy après lui avoir volé un nouveau baiser . Envy sentit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas :

- Ed ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ...

- Ah ... Hé bien ...

Edward explica à Envy ce qui c'était passé après qu'il soit parti . Envy écouta , sans rien dire , avec un calme extra ordinaire . Une fois qu'Edward eut fini , Envy se leva et alla faire des pancakes pour son petit ami . Ed , pas du tout rassuré par le calme de son petit ami , se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui demander pourquoi il restait aussi calme :

- Envy ... T'as rien dit à propos de ce que Winry m'a dit , ça -

- Edo ...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

- Qui Winry ? T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Si je l'aimais , tu crois vraiment que je sortirai avec toi ?!

- Donc , tu as ta réponse . dit Envy en continuant de cuisiner .

Edward mit quelques instants à comprendre : son petit ami lui faisait confiance . Il savait qu'Ed l'aimait et c'était une réponse suffisante . Ed fut pris d'un élan de tendresse et alla se coller contre Envy . Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras mais ils durent se séparer pour qu'Envy puisse retirer un des pancakes du gaz avant qu'il ne brûle .

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné , Edward avertit Envy qu'il allait prendre sa douche . Envy , une fois son petit ami parti , appela le frère de ce dernier pour lui demander de gagner du temps avec Winry sous peine de choquer la jeune fille . Al répondit juste qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait .

Envy entra ensuite doucement et sans bruits dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla en faisant attention à ce qu'Ed ne le voit pas . Il entra ensuite dans la douche , surprenant Ed .

- Que -

Ed ne put même pas prononcer un mot en entier car son petit ami venait de capturer ses lèvres .

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent , à bout de souffle , Ed repensa à Winry et Al qui étaient partis faire des courses et qui allaient bientôt revenir :

- Envy ! Al et Winry vont -

- T'inquiète ma crevette , j'ai appelé ton petit frère pour lui dire que , s'il ne voulait pas que la blondinette soit choquée , il ferait mieux de gagner du temps .

- T'es vraiment ...

- Le meilleur ? Le plus grand négociateur du monde ? Le meilleur petit ami du monde ?

- Le mec le plus narcissique que je connaisse ...

- Hé !

- Mais , s'ils ne reviennent pas maintenant ... On n'a du temps rien que pour nous ... dit Edward avec un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas du tout innocent le blondinet .. D'ailleurs , je dois toujours te faire payer pour le baiser que tu m'as volé hier soir ...

- C'est-

Envy fondit sur les lèvres de son amant , l'empêchant ainsi de discuter plus longtemps .

* * *

Quand Al et Winry rentrèrent , ils trouvèrent Ed et Envy couchés dans le canapé , endormis . Winry fut d'abord un peu surprise puis elle eut une réaction ... Qu'aucune fille dite normale n'aurait en voyant le mec qu'elle aime dans les bras d'un autre mec :

- Kyaaaaaaa! Ils sont trop mignons ensemble !

Les deux adolescents furent réveillés par les cris de la jeune fille . Ils regardèrent la jeune fille qui les regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux .

- Vous deux vous ... Vous êtes en couple ?

- Winry c'est - commença Edward .

- Oui .

Envy avait répondu pour être sûr qu'Ed ne se défile pas et n'invente pas une excuse bidon pour le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble sur le canapé . Envy s'attendait à une réaction comme " Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! " ou " Eurk ! Comment c'est possible que ... " mais Winry eu une toute autre réaction qui choqua Envy :

- Depuis quand ? Qui est au courant ? Roy ? Les gens de votre classe ? Les employés du restaurant où vous travaillez ? Qui à avoué ses sentiments à qui ?

- Winry ...

- Est-ce que c'était romantique ? Est-ce que ... Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Winry ! Du calme ...

- Mais Ed ... Bon , je me calme mais il faut que vous devez tout me raconter tout ! Et dans les moindres détails .

Ed rougit quand il pensa à ce qui venait de se passer dans sa douche . Winry le remarqua et se mit à rire de son ami d'enfance . De son côté , Envy était toujours aussi choqué . Il suffit cependant qu'Ed lui dise quelques mots à l'oreille pour que son petit ami réagisse et le regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Pendant qu'Al préparait le souper , Ed et Envy parlèrent donc à Winry de leur relation en excluant les moments comme leur première fois où la douche qu'ils avaient pris un peu plus tôt , à la plus grande déception de la jeune fille .

Quand ils eurent fini , Winry réfléchis quelques instants à propos de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre puis leur donna un conseil :

- Pour Roy ... Dites lui le plus vite possible ...

- Oui mais ... Et s'il n'acceptait pas notre relation , il pourrait très bien me faire changer d'école et de boulot et ...

- Ed , si ça arrivait , je te kidnappe et on part loin , très loin . Là où personne ne nous trouvera . le rassura Envy

- Envy ...

Le blondinet se blottit contre Envy puis il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami déclenchant une nouvelle série de cris de la part de Winry .

- T'inquiète pas , dit Winry une fois qu'elle fut calmée , Roy ne dira rien à ce propos ...

- Comment peux tu en être si sûre ? demanda Edward

- Bah , tu verras , tu verras ... Bon , je vais aider Al pour le souper . A plus les amoureux !

La jeune fille fila dans la cuisine . Envy rapprocha encore plus Edward de lui .

- Dis moi ... Ton amie serait pas un peu yaoiste sur les bords ?

Edward regarda son petit ami et sourit : il était vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin dit à Winry qu'ils étaient en couple et se sentait comme plus léger . Maintenant , son plus grand défi : annoncer à Roy qu'il était en couple avec Envy .

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard , Edward , Alphonse , Winry et Envy allèrent ensemble chercher Roy à la gare . Celui-ci salua la jeune fille mais il fut surpris de voir Envy avec eux . Ed expliqua donc en résumé qu'ils étaient camarades de classe , qu'ils travaillaient dans le même restaurant et qu'ils se connaissaient donc très bien .

Roy salua le jeune homme aussi et ils parlèrent tous les deux sur le chemin pour rentrer chez Edward . D'après ce qu'Ed pouvait voir , Roy et Envy s'entendaient bien . Cela rassura Edward qui avait prévu d'annoncer le soir même à Roy pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec Envy .

Pendant tout l'après-midi , ils parlèrent du lycée et de ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de septembre puisqu'ils ne s'était plus vu depuis . Al alla ensuite préparer le repas avec l'aide de Winry et d'Envy , laissant Ed seul avec Roy .

Ed hésita quelques instants puis il se lança :

- Roy , je .. Je dois te dire quelque chose ...

- Ou i?

- Hé bien ...

* * *

**Voilà ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas , hein , à ce que Winry soit une yaoiste ! **

**Winry : Même moi , je ne m'y attendais pas ... **

**Envy : L'auteur à parfois des idées bizarres ... **

**Ed : Très bizarre parfois ...**

**Al : Faut pas lui en vouloir , ses parents l'ont bercée trop près du mur quand elle était petite ... **

**Moi : Oye oye ! Je suis là ! Si vous continuer , je vous fait danser le "Lac des Cygnes" en tutu rose , rouge , mauve et bleu ! **

**Envy : Bah , essaye toujours pour voir ! **

**Moi : Ok *écrit***

**Al : T'aurais peut être pas du dire ça .. **

**Moi : Tiens , lis ! **

**" _Et les quatre adolescents montèrent sur scène , chacun partant un tutu de couleur différente : Edward portait un tutu rouge , Winry un bleu , Alphonse un mauve et Envy un tutu rose . Quand la musique commença , ils commencèrent à danser sur le "Lac des Cygnes" . " _**

**Ed : Elle l'a vraiment fait ... **

**Envy : Je vais te buter ! **

**Moi : Sanzo , je te donne une mitraillette , tiens les à l'écart mais les tue pas ... **

**Sanzo : Ok .**

**Envy : C'est qui ce stupide moine ? Il-**

**Sanzo : *tire à côté d'Envy* Tu ne bouges pas toi ... Oublie pas mes clopes ! **

**Moi :T'inquiètes , t'inquiètes ... J'ai trouvé le moyen de tenir Vyvy à l'écart ... *murmure* Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvient qu'il est un homonculus ...**

**Je sais que ça fait deux fois que je fini un chapitre avec un "Hé bien" ... Mais bon , j'ai plus beaucoup d'idée pour cette fanfiction ... **

**Enfin , j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire pour cette fanfic ! Je vais donc écrire encore quelques chapitres , le temps qu'Ed dise à Roy qu'il sort avec Envy , qu'il rencontre la famille d'Envy et quelques petites choses . Ensuite , je ferai une autre fanfiction dans laquelle les événements seront racontés sous forme d'un journal intime et le narrateur ne sera personne d'autre que ... Encore un peu de suspense ... Je vous le dis maintenant ? ... Bon ... Ce sera ... Vyvy bien sûr ! Donc , j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à lire cette fanfiction . Je vous donnerais le titre dans le dernier chapitre de celle-ci . **

**Sur ce , Bye~ !**


	10. Chapter 8

** La suite ! **

**Je sais que par rapport à mon rythme de publication, ce chapitre est en retard (et il est très court aussi ... ) mais j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration ... **

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai publié un petit OS sous le nom de "Full metal alchemist no Kiss Game". Rien à voir avec cette fanfiction mais bon ...**

**Je pense que je vais faire encore un chapitre avec la famille d'Envy , un sur les vacances de Noël et un autre sur la fin d'année. Peut être que j'en ferais plus mais ça va dépendre de mon inspiration ..**

**Sinon, j'avais parlé d'une "suite" à cette fanfic. Bah, j'ai trouvé le nom ! Ce sera ... suspense suspense ... "Classmate : Envy's Diary" ! Oui, ce nom est d'une originalité, je sais ... Je la posterai dès que celle-ci sera terminée.**

**Sur ce ... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

Ed hésita quelques instants puis il se lança :

- Roy, je .. Je dois te dire quelque chose ...

- Oui ?

- Hé bien ...

- Sois direct s'il te plaît, j'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot !

- D'accord. En fait, je ... Je sors avec Envy, voilà !

Roy regarda Edward, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout par le manque phénoménale de tact de la part d'Edward. C'etait qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas tourner autour du pot mais quand même ! Edward aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact ...

Roy se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à parler avec Envy à ce propos. Ed regarda son tuteur se diriger vers la cuisine à grand pas et le suivit pour limiter les dégâts.

- Al, Winry, sortez un instant je vous prie. Je dois parler avec ce jeune homme.

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Dehors dit ils en poussant Alphonse, Winry et même Edward hors de la cuisine.

Il referma ensuite la porte et alors que les trois adolescents s'attendaient à entendre Roy s'énerver et crier sur Envy, ils n'entendirent absolument rien.

Winry et Alphonse traînèrent Ed de force dans le canapé : celui-ci voulait à tout prix écouter la conversation puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la cuisine .

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Roy et Envy sortirent enfin de la cuisine. Chose étrange, ils souriaient tous les deux, ce qui ne rassura pas Edward.

Roy s'approcha d'Ed, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Ed ...

- O-Oui ?

Roy regarda Ed sérieusement pendant encore quelques instants puis un sourire idiot vint s'installer sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis fier de toi ! Tu sors enfin avec quelqu'un ! En plus, j'ai crû que tu resterais puceau toute ta vie et ...

Roy continuait de parler mais Ed n'écoutait déjà plus. Mustang lui dire qu'il était fier de lui ? Nan, franchement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se promit de questionner son petit ami sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir dans la cuisine mais plus tard, il avait le temps.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, mis à part les multiples tentatives de meurtre d'Edward sur la personne de Roy : celui-ci passait son temps à l'ennuyer et, dès qu'il voulait parler avec Envy ou s'en approcher ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, Roy s'asseyait près d'Envy et empêchait Ed de lui parler.

Dans le fond, Roy voulait juste s'amuser. Son petit protégé lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que son petit frère et Winry, ce qui avait inquiété Roy. Mais maintenant qu'il le savait en couple et qu'il s'était fait des amis au restaurant où il travaillait, Roy était complètement rassuré et il n'allait pas se gêner pour ennuyer le blondinet.

Ce fut comme cela que la journée se passa jusqu'à ce que Roy doive partir à cause de son travail. Al et Winry accompagnèrent Roy tandis qu'Ed et Envy, à la demande de Roy, restèrent à l'appartement.

- Dis moi, il est pas commun votre tuteur. dit Envy

- Ah? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Quand il est venu dans la cuisine pour me parler, il s'est juste assis devant moi, sans rien dire. Il m'a ensuite demandé si ma relation avec toi était sincère ou non et quand je lui ai répondu, il a souris et m'a juste dit que si jamais je te faisais pleurer, il viendrait me tuer ... D'ailleurs, son sourire était vachement flippant en y repensant ...

Ed sourit : c'était vrai que son tuteur était hors normes et ce depuis toujours. Il avait beau faire le pitre la plus part du temps, il redevenait toujours sérieux quand il s'agissait de ses amis et de sa famille.

* * *

En début de soirée, Ed et Envy furent appelés au restaurant pour remplacer Sloth et Lust qui n'avait pas pu venir. Ils s'y rendirent donc au plus vite comme l'avait demandé Dante.

Arrivés là-bas, ils allèrent trouver Dante parce qu'il ne trouvaient pas leurs uniformes.

- C'est normal, je les ai changés. maintenant, vous porterez ceux-ci jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Edward et Envy regardèrent les tenues : elles semblaient en tout points identiques à celles qu'ils portaient avant si ce n'est que celles-ci étaient blanches.

Dante les congédia et ils allèrent enfiler leurs nouveaux uniformes. Un peu plus tard, ils commencèrent leur service et ils furent surpris par les clients de la table 8 : il s'agissait de Roy et ses collègues.

Envy parti donc prendre leur commande mais Roy fit signe à Edward d'approcher lui aussi et il s'exécuta.

- Mes très chers collèges, voici Edward ! C'est chez lui que nous logerons durant notre séjour dans cette ville.

- Quoi ? Loger chez moi ? Vous tous ? On va dormir où Al et moi ?

- Al m'a dit qu'il irait chez un ami ou une amie, je ne sais plus ... Toi tu n'as qu'à aller chez Envy. Enfin, si ça ne le dérange pas.

- Pas du tout m'sieur !

- Bon c'est réglé alors ! Tu ira chez Envy ! Bon, voyons voir, qu'est ce que je vais commander ...

Ed parti acceuillir d'autres clients pendant qu'Envy prenait la commande de la table de Roy. Décidément, ce dernier n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Vraiment, décider comme ça qu'Edward et Alphonse devait aller loger ailleurs pour une durée indéterminée pendant qu'il logerait là avec ses collèges, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça !

Ed se calma et se promit de ne plus y penser tant qu'il serait au restaurant pour ne pas s'énerver contre des clients.

* * *

Dès que son service fut terminé, Ed appela Roy pour avoir des explications sur sa soudaine discussion mais il tomba sur le répondeur de ce dernier après seulement deux sonneries.

- L'enfoiré ! Il me raccroche au nez en plus !

- Hé bien, t'es pas content de venir chez moi ? demanda Envy en arrivant derrière Edward.

- Si ...

- On dirais pas ! Si tu veux, tu peux aller loger ailleurs je -

- Non, je veux venir loger chez toi c'est juste que ...

- Que ?

- Et si t'es parents ne m'aime pas ?

- Quoi ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ? Ed ... Tu sais que t'es vraiment con parfois, espèce de nain de jardin miniature !

- Qui est-ce qui est tellement petit qu'on peut l'écraser avec juste un doigt ?

- Oh mais ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus réagis comme ça ! Bon, on rentre ? C'est pas qu'il est tard mais ... Il est tard !

- Très logique ta phrase ... Mais pour tes parents ...

- T'inquiète, reste tel que tu es, tout se passera bien ... Et puis j'ai oublié de te dire mais j'ai apparemment les mêmes goûts que mes parents donc ça devrait aller !

- Mmm ... Deux autres personnes comme toi ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est l'apocalypse ! Venez nous sauver !

- Je vais t'en donner moi, de l'apocalypse !

Envy attrapa Ed et le souleva pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Il parti ensuite en direction de sa maison, ignorant les plaintes de son petit ami.

- Envy lâche moi !

- Nan ! Tu viens chez moi un point c'est tout ! En plus mes parents ne reviennent que demain soir !

- Mais-

- Pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! Tu viens point barre ! Tu sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'attends pour pouvoir dormir avec toi ! Et faire d'autre trucs aussi mais bon ...

Edward ne dit plus rien et laissa son petit ami l'emmener chez lui.

* * *

**Donc voilà ! Le chapitre est court et pas très original ... Mais bon, le suivant sera chez Envy donc ça risque d'être ... Comment le dire ... Oh et puis vous verrez bien ! **

**Sinon, quand j'aurais fini cette fanfiction et presque terminé celle sur Kuroko no basket, j'ai un crossover One Piece & FMA déjà prévu ! J'ai déjà le prologue et le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture. Oui, je sais que je devrais d'abord finir mes autres fanfic avant d'en écrire de nouvelle mais quand on a de l'inspiration et l'idée, mieux vaut l'écrire au plus vite pour ne pas l'oublier ! **

**Envy : Je sens qu'on va encore en baver Ed et moi ...**

**Moi : Effectivement ! Bon, en attendant, vas me chercher à manger ! Et à boire tant que t'y est !**

**Envy : Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? T'as vraiment envie que je te bute !**

**Moi : Sanzo, Luffy ! Y a Vyvy qu'est méchant avec moi !**

**Sanzo : Qu'est ce qu'on a en retour si on t'aide ?**

**Moi : Toi, des clopes et du saké. Luffy , bah ... De la viande.**

**Luffy : Yattaaaaa ! Toi le palmier, prépare toi !**

**Sanzo : *prend sa nouvelle mitraillette automatique* J'en fais mon affaire.**

**Envy : Euh ... A plus ! *Pars loin-très-loin-très-très-loin***

**Moi : Bon bah, Luffy, tu vas voir dans les armoires à près quelque chose à manger. Et Sanzo ... Goku ! Va chercher les clopes et le saké de Sanzo ! Moi je suis pas en âge d'aller acheter de l'alcool ! **

**Goku : Hai !**

**Moi : Ce gosse est un soumis ...**

**Voilà voilà ! J'ai donc enfin trouvé le moyen de foutre Envy à la porte quand il veut me tuer ... Enfin, tant qu'il se rappelle pas qu'il est un homonculus ...**

**Bon bah, je vous dit à la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 8-5

**Chapitre 8-5 ! Il est court, très court ... Désolée ...**

**J'essaye de garder le rythme pour publier mais j'ai 4 fanfictions en même temps donc je travail sur celle pour laquelle j'ai le plus d'inspiration ... Et j'avoue que je passe mon temps à écrire des OS aussi ...**

** Sinon, la suite de cette fanfic avant assez vite. Je parle de "Classmate : Envy's Diary" dont le chapitre de septembre est complet et prêt à être posté. Ce que j'attends ? La fin de cette fanfic ... D'ailleurs, je ferai encore 2 ou 3 chapitre et puis elle sera terminée !**

**Bon bah ... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8-5 : **

La nuit des deux amants fut très agitée et, lorsque le téléphone d'Edward sonna le lendemain matin vers 7h, ce dernier maudit son petit ami : il n'avait presque pas dormi et ressemblait maintenant à un véritable zombie.

Il décrocha et entendit la voix de Winry.

- Ed ! Ou t'as passé la nuit, hein ? T'aurais pu prévenir ! On s'est inquiété nous !

- Bonjour Winry ... Donc pour répondre à ta question, j'ai passé la nuit chez Envy ... Et j'aurais pas su te prévenir puisse qu'il s'agissait d'un kidnapping !

- Un kidnapping, hein ? Ose dire que tu n'étais pas consentant !

- Je n'était pas consentant !

Soudain, Envy qui venait tout juste de se réveiller prit le téléphone d'Edward.

- Pourrais-je savoir qui téléphone aussitôt et embête ma crevette en sucre ? ... Ah, Winry ! Comment vas-tu ? ... Hein, un kidnapping ? Non pourquoi ? ... Oh, je peux t'assurer qu'il était plus que consentant ! ... Bien sûr ... Quand ? ... 14h ? Ok, on sera là ! A plus blondie !

Envy raccrocha et regarda son petit ami. Celui-ci semblait furieux pour une raison inconnue ... Ou pas !

- Envy ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on prend le téléphone des autres sans leur demander leur avis ?

- Bah, je voulais savoir qui osait ennuyer ma crevette de si bonne heure, tiens !

- Tu ... Laisses tomber, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver ...

Edward se rallongea sur le lit, auprès d'Envy et s'endormit.

- Hé bien hé bien ... Tu t'endors facilement quand t'es fatigué ... Dors bien ma crevette.

Envy déposa un baiser sur le front de sa crevette puis partit prendre une douche avant de faire un peu le ménage, ses parents revenaient quand même le lendemain ...

* * *

Vers midi, Envy monta dans sa chambre réveiller son petit ami. Petit-ami qui lui envoya d'abord un coussin à la figure suivit d'une main. Envy l'évita, se leva et arracha la couette du lit, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Edward une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mais ! Vyvy !

- Vyvy ? C'est nouveau ça ...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'ai encore envie de dormir moi !

- Peut être parce qu'il est midi passé et qu'on doit être chez toi vers 13h30 puisque ton amie part à 14h ...

- Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

- Allez, vas te doucher ! Je vais aller préparer à manger.

Ed se rendit alors dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Envy partit dans la cuisine et se mit à préparer leur diner.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Edward débarqua dans la cuisine, furieux et torse nu.

- Putain Envy ! T'aurais pu ne pas déchirer mon tee-shirt hier ! Je met quoi moi maintenant ?!

- Bah, désolé, j'arrivais pas à te l'enlever ... T'as qu'à prendre une blouse dans mon armoire, on va de toute façon chercher des affaires chez toi puisque tu restes à la maison pour une durée indéterminée, rappelles-toi ...

Oui, Edward s'en rappelait ... C'était encore un mauvais coup de Roy, comme toujours. Edward avait même pensé que son tuteur l'avait fait exprès. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus que ça, il avait de toute manière prévu d'aller loger chez Envy, même si ce ne devait être que pour une nuit.

Il remonta donc dans la chambre de son petit-ami pour aller chercher un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire, il ne trouva que des tenues ... Comment dire ... Un peu trop à la Envy quoi ... Des pulls, tee-shirt et pantalons moulants ... Il vit alors une housse avec marqué "spécial" et ne put résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il vu ne le surpris pas vraiment de la part de son petit ami mais Ed commença vraiment à s'inquiéter des goûts vestimentaires d'Envy : il s'agissait d'un ensemble composé d'un top avec un haut col, d'un mini-jupe ainsi que des mitaines le tout en cuir.

Edward imagina son petit-ami avec cette tenue et se mit à rougir.

Il prit un tee-shirt noir, l'enfila et descendit à nouveau dans la cuisine où l'attendait son petit ami ainsi qu'un dîner copieux.

* * *

Ils partirent vers 13h pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Ed et avoir le temps de prendre des affaires pour Ed. Ils partirent ensuite à la gare pour aller dire au revoir à Winry qui ne reviendrait qu'après Nouvel An. Celle-ci fit promettre à Envy de lui raconter tout ce qui se passerait par mail et il accepta, bien évidement, sans qu'Edward le sache.

Après le départ de la jeune fille, Al partit de son côté et laissa les amoureux entre eux. Ils rentrèrent chez Envy, non sans faire un arrêt toutes les cinq minutes pour entrer dans une boutique parce que le plus vieux voyait une tenue qu'il voulait.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Envy avec une dizaine de sacs de vêtements. En regardant dans les sacs, Ed eu la confirmation qu'Envy avait vraiment des goûts étranges ... Qui achèterai un pantalon moulant rouge ?

Ils montèrent donc les sacs dans la chambre d'Envy et ce dernier eu une "grande" idée lorsqu'il vit la housse avec sa tenue "spéciale".

- Edo~

- Oui ?

- Tu veux me faire plaisir~ ?

- ... Dis toujours ...

- Met ça ! Dit-il en tendant la tenue à Edward.

Ed regarda la tenue puis son petit ami, son petit ami puis la tenue. Il rougit et détourna la tête.

- Allez~ ! Edo~ !

- Nan !

- Allez !

- Nan ! Je veux pas !

Envy essaya alors d'attraper Ed pour lui faire enfiler la tenue. Ed se leva alors et se mit à courir pour éviter son petit ami et la tenue. Cette course poursuite continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ed continuait de courir dans le hall d'entré où Envy finit par l'attraper et commencer à le déshabiller quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ed et Envy levèrent alors la tête : il y avait deux adultes ainsi qu'un adolescent un peu plus jeune qu'Alphonse dans l'entrée.

- Bonsoir mon chéri ! Nous sommes rentré ! dit la femme en souriante en venant prendre Envy dans ses bras.

Ed remit son tee-shirt correctement puisqu'Edvy avait réussi à lui enlever en partie.

- Bonsoir. dit l'homme sans aucune émotion. Je suppose que vous êtes Edward Elric, mon fils nous a parlé de vous ... Envy, nous allons commander à manger, aide ton frère à défaire ses valises, j'ai à parler à Edward. Seul. ajouta-il quand Envy voulut aller avec son petit ami.

Ed regarda Envy et celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ed pensa quand même qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait bonne impression ...

Ed suivit donc le père d'Envy dans le salon. Ils s'assirent tous deux un en face de l'autre et le père d'Envy prit la parole :

- Je vais être direct. Je n'aime pas vraiment le fait que mon fils sorte avec un autre garçon ...

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Donc quelque chose à dire ? Comment ça j'aurais pu ne pas couper dans une discussion ?! Je suis l'auteur ! Je suis toute puissante ! ... Ou pas, enfin ... Autre chose ? **

**Envy : Oui, pourquoi mon ensemble est en cuir et pas en latex ?**

**Moi : Parce que je l'ai décidé, tiens ! **

**Envy : C'est pas juste ! J'aurais été dix mille fois plus sexy en latex ! **

**Moi : Mouais, si tu le dis ... Autre chose ?**

**Ed : Pourquoi "Vyvy" ?**

**Moi : Parce que Vyvy c'est Vyvy ! Autre chose de plus intéressant ?**

**Al : Pourquoi on ne parle presque jamais de moi ?**

**Moi : Parce que c'est un Edvy ! Donc, pas besoin de parler de toi à tous les chapitres ... Oye ! Pleures pas ! Après ton frère va me frapper ... Bon, autres questions ? Nan ? Alors j'vais écrire le chapitre suivant.**

**Bye bye~ ! **


End file.
